Isabella of Condre
by Gorge on Life
Summary: King Charles of Condre has formed a shaky alliance with Edward of Belliut to face a common enemy.In order to show that he won't betray Edward, Charles must wed his only daughter Isabella to Edward.Not a fairy tale.M for rape,violence,and dark thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Okay, I'm going to see if this is worth continuing on with. I know I have another story going for Twilight already, but this idea just hit me and I had to write. Please review and tell me what you think!**

Princess Isabella of Condre sat at the window seat in her private quarters, her brown eyes flickering about to take in the sights. Earlier she had been called to her father by a serf, and when she had arrived she had been caught up with the news of Alice, her cousin and dear friend, with child.

So caught up was she that she had missed the barely concealed nervousness her father, King Charles of Condre, was exuding with his posture and manner.

"Papa, Alice is with child! Is that not wonderful? I'm sure Jasper is-Papa?" Isabella gave her father a queer look, her warm brown eyes confused with his lack of joy.

Charles loved Alice as much, if not more than, Isabella herself.

"Ah, that is wonderful, truly it is Isabella. But I've news that I need to tell you. You know how I have created an alliance with the royal family Belliut correct? Well they would like a sign of my faith, that I won't turn around and stab them in the back. Isabella, you're getting married." Charles gave a nervous smile, something that happened only in Isabella's company.

With anyone else he was self confident and aloof. His guard crumbled around his favorite child and only daughter.

Isabella was staring at him in disbelief. "Married, Papa? Surely you jest?" Isabella's hand drifted to hover above her breast, her mouth slightly agape.

"No, I'm afraid I don't Isabella. You must wed Edward of Belliut to ensure that this alliance will not fall apart at first chance."

"No. Papa, no I cannot wed this Edward. I know nothing about him and just a few weeks ago he would have been viewed as one of your most influential enemies! Do not make me Papa, please, I do not want-," Charles just looked at her and gave her a sad smile with a slight shake of his head.

"Isabella, please, do this for me. For your father." Isabella felt tears gather in her eyes. It wasn't fair. She had been taught to do anything possible to help that voice. She could not go against years of learning, could not disobey that voice.

Isabella closed her eyes briefly and opened them, tears silently making their way down her cheeks. She was surprised when her voice didn't break.

"Yes Papa. I shall wed this man for you. If you can inform me later…I need fresh air." She didn't wait for a response as she all but ran from the hall outside to the lake's edge. How could he do this to her? How could he just sell her to the highest bidder, who happened to be his past enemy who somehow became his alliance?

Edward was 56, so the age difference was 39 years! Isabella's hands clenched and she walked away from the castle, towards the forest, still by the water's edge.

She sat at her favorite spot, on an old tree stump surrounded by wild flowers, further inland than the path went. It looked out upon the still lake reflecting the trees in the sides and the castle's reflection on the water's surface to the right.

If she didn't feel like looking at that pretty sight, she could sit the other way, looking upon the dark forest, and dwell upon a horrid marriage that had been arranged by her father as she stared at the shadows, imagining that something were moving through them, watching her.

Bran found her like that, hunched forward, brown hair cascading down her back, a look of utter despair in her eyes, her light blue dress fanned out about her in the light grass swaying with the wind. He approached quietly, eyes intent upon her face. Isabella only ever truly let her guard down in this area alone looking around at her surroundings.

However, usually her look was one of happiness, not despair.

"Isabella?" Bran said uncertainly, and frowned slightly when he saw her jump at the sound of his voice. Usually she was more aware than that.

"Ah, Bran! I didn't hear your approach. Was their something you needed?" As he looked into her eyes he saw her guards go up immediately and sighed softly to himself.

"Yes. Our Lord Father called for you, saying he had to discuss something of great urgency with you. He asks that you immediately return to the castle." Isabella frowned and stood just as a huge gust of wind blew, making her hair fly to her left, along with her gown, the grass and flowers doing the same. Bran gulped, for the sight was hauntingly beautiful, intimidating.

"Thank you Bran, for telling me this. I shall head back right this moment. Would you care to accompany me?" Isabella gave a friendly smile and Bran jumped for the chance to talk with her. Bran was 23 to her 17 and had made her his personal responsibility, seeing her as lonely since her true brother was distant, always on the move. Bran was Charles' illegitimate son, yet he viewed Isabella as his true sister.

Bran had accomplished to get Isabella out of her depression and she had actually laughed before she saw her father standing before another man who looked old. Next to the man was one that was considerably younger looking, copper brown hair glistening in the sun.

As Isabella looked upon the duo, she immediately retreated into her public façade, pasting a fake smile on her face. She turned to Bran and curtsied, winked when she noticed his nervous glance and walked gracefully towards her father.

"Ah, there she is now. Isabella, I would like you to meet Edward." Charles motioned to both of the men with his arm and Isabella curtsied enticingly, feeling at least one pair of eyes upon her bent figure. As she stood again and dropped her skirts lightly, she smiled.

The older man bowed politely and said, "I am John of Chester," giving a smile when he noticed Isabella's eye brows furrow. "This," he said motioning to the young man, "Is Edward of Belliut."

Isabella blinked her eyes, her smile still in place as Edward bowed then straightened, his bright green eyes smothering her to where she had to take light breathes. _How is this possible?_ She thought, blatantly staring. When she had finally gathered her thoughts she managed to say while composing herself, "I hope you will find everything to your liking," looking at both of them as she said this, she missed the smirk her father gave.

"Yes, I do expect we will," Edward said gently, inspecting Isabella from head to toe. Isabella turned crimson but held her head high, daring Edward to try anything with her eyes. When her name was called by a distant voice, she hurriedly excused herself and curtsied before leaving at a brisk pace.

"And? How do you feel about her?" Charles asked, an expectant look on his face. Edward gave a crooked smile then watched Isabella's retreating figure.

"She'll do."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Okay, I thank those that reviewed on my last chapter, and I ask that I get at least five reviews before I update. It's only fair. Oh, and I'm reverting to calling Isabella 'Bella' since typing her full name is blaugh. **

"You _are _getting married aren't you? Why did you not seek me out immediately and tell me this?" Alice demanded, the swell of her belly keeping a distance between the two friends.

"Believe me Alice, this marriage is not of choice," Isabella huffed.

"What marriage is?" Alice promptly replied, though that seemed to darken Isabella's mood.

"…Aren't you happy with Jasper? I don't think I could ever be happy with Edward of Belliut," Isabella spat, although she conveniently forgot how his gaze had sent her heart aflutter and brought a light blush to her cheeks.

"Bella, I learned to love Jasper, just as he learned to love me. He married me for my earldom, but quickly fell for me. You've naught to worry about," Alice stated, propping her hands on her hips while using the intimate nickname casually.

"Alice, you didn't see the way the man looked! He just _stared_ at me and-,"

"Is he old?"

"What?" Bella asked, flabbergasted. "Alice, how is that even relevant?" Alice smiled sweetly, her blue black hair framing her pixie like features.

"Bella, answer the question please."

"No, he looked 2 years older than my 17," Bella answered grudgingly, "However, he looked right fierce and mean." Alice gave Bella an amused look, both of her hands now at her lower back.

"What would you expect of a prince? Bella, give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Excuse me," Someone said to the side of the two women, and they both turned to see Jasper, Alice's husband. He smiled brotherly at Bella and affectionately at Alice. "Alice, I have been told by multiple mid-wives that you are to stay bed written until further instructions." He took Alice's hand gently and Alice sighed.

"Looks as if I've been caught Bella," Alice said as parting words of farewell, sulking as she walked away with her husband; feeling Bella's gaze on her. Alice turned to see Bella smiling-no _grinning_-making her pout all the more.

A few minutes walk along the water's edge brought Bella back to her spot of reprieve, only to notice a shadowed figure sitting on her stump. She walked forward cautiously, not knowing who the person was, and came to a sudden stop when she realized it was her betrothed. She turned to walk away, but before she could, she heard his musical, angelic, perfect, voice.

"Running away again?" Bella heard the challenge in his voice and she turned again, walking towards he who sat on her stump.

"Not at all My Lord," Bella said mockingly, earning a scalding look with those green eyes. "I just thought that since you were here, well away from people, you would want time to think. That's why I come here after all," Bella said, giving a curious glance at Edward.

"You come here often then?" He asked, disregarding her sarcastic tone. As she looked at the wild flowers at his feet her expression softened but she turned abruptly to look out to the lake, to try and keep face in the company of this stranger, her back to him.

"As often as possible. May I ask what it is you are doing so far from your care taker?" She and he both knew she was being quite bold but he gave a crooked smile which practically stopped her heart in mid beat.

"I was seeking solitude to think." He looked at Bella then, and noticed her look and he sighed. When she realized he wouldn't say anything more unless being prompted, she smiled charmingly at him and walked toward him so that she was standing but a few feet away. If he had any wish to, he could reach out and touch her.

"To think of what?" Edward's eyes hardened and narrowed to look at her with disdain.

"To think of how positively _awful_ this marriage is going to turn out to be. To think of how annoyingly curious you are. To think of how-," Bella wouldn't let him continue. The famous Condre temper kicked in, and Bella gave it full reign, politely stepping to the side to see what would ensue.

"Truly? Because I came here to think of how I _knew_ you would be unfaithful to me during the course of our marriage, to think of how those green eyes chill me to the bone!" Bella's voice rose in volume with every word until she was screaming at him. He had stood, shocked by her out burst, not used to such straight-forward behavior from women.

Bella continued on until she finally ended with, "Edward of Belliut, you are utterly and unquestionably the most pompous a-," Edward's eyes flared with anger and he stepped forward menacingly.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence." This just added kindling to the fire.

"Or what? Will you attempt to strike me down with your superior manly skills? That is looked down upon in my country dear _sir_," Bella spat the last word out, thoroughly insulting him with the accusation.

"I would never strike a woman! I never have since my birth," he stated vehemently, looking properly appalled.

"For some reason, I highly doubt that."

"What ever would give you cause to doubt that?" Edward demanded, calming down, trying to reign in his anger.

Bella's fit stopped as abruptly as it had started since she was trying to think as to the reason. Edward was struggling with more anger or amusement.

Amusement won over.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I got a lot of reviews, so I'm uber happy. Thanks guys. **

Bella was shocked when Edward began to chuckle slowly. She waited a good few moments before sitting with her back to his on her stump, smiling triumphantly when his laughter died in his throat.

"What are you doing?" He asked, turning his head to try and look at her, only to realize that it wasn't working too well. He stopped trying and she sighed.

"I'm sitting on my tree stump," Bella replied haughtily, setting Edward's teeth on edge.

"_Your_ tree stump? Really?" Bella didn't like the way he said it, as if he didn't believe her.

"Yes _my_ tree stump." Edward made a big show of examining the stump to the confusion of Bella. "What are you doing?" Edward looked up and smiled, causing Bella's eyes to narrow.

"Looking for the Royal Coat of Arms. It doesn't seem to have one, therefore, this tree stump isn't yours, meaning I can sit here as I well please." Edward lifted an eyebrow and Bella grinned, stunning him.

"Actually…" She said trailing off as she got up and stood so close to his sitting figure that the fabric of her dress brushed against his knees. She then knelt and politely asked him to move his legs which he did in curiosity. "There, see that?"

Edward shook his head and knelt down beside her, only then seeing what she pointed out. When understanding crossed his face and entered into his eyes she smiled.

"This stump _does_ belong to me, for I have engraved my name into its bark. Therefore _I_ can sit here as I well please while _you_ can go sit somewhere else to think of how horrible our marriage shall come out to be. I win." Edward was quiet and Bella began to hum, moving to sit where Edward had been sitting, moving her legs so that they weren't in his face.

"This proves nothing Isabella." Said girl's humming stopped in mid note and she turned her head to look at him. She couldn't believe his audacity.

"Actually I think it does. It proves two things really; that the stump is rightfully mine, and that I have outwitted you." Bella's eyes danced with mirth and she slowly began to smile.

"No. It matters not that you have made your mark upon this stump because I want to sit on it, therefore I will." Edward stood and moved to sit at Bella's back, much to her anger. In a flurry she did something that she should have never _ever_ done.

She, Isabella Condre, slapped Edward Belliut full on the face, so hard that his head snapped back and his eyes widened in shock.

She immediately gasped and watched as a red hand print formed on his left cheek.

Bella flushed with shame and stood there watching Edward get his bearings. Her hand was still extended, hovering above Edward's cheek. She finally steeled herself and walked forward, lightly tracing the hand print but was surprised at Edward's response despite herself.

"Do not _touch_ me," he snarled, and Bella's hand quickly retracted. She could feel the shock and a bit of pain evident on her face and quickly hid her feelings, straightened her back and curtsied before walking leisurely away, back to the castle.

Edward watched as the farther she got from him, the quicker her steps got until she was walking very fast, so fast that her hair was mildly blowing. Edward shook his head in wonder as someone stepped out from the shadows of the trees behind him.

"She shall prove to be quite beneficial for your character Edward. You need to be denied what you want occasionally." John of Chester said, smiling a bit, his blue eyes laughing.

"Want? What I want is nothing to do with that woman if she can even be called that." Edward muttered, although in Bella's company he found his eyes trailing from her face to the rest of her body, found himself curious as to how her mind worked. As to how it would feel to hug her, press her body against his own. He shook his head to rid it of his thoughts.

"Give her a chance Edward. I am quite sure that if you do, you will be well pleased with what you sow." With that John began to walk back to the castle, chuckling at what he had witnessed. Usually you didn't see any fire in a high born lady, but that was disregarding Isabella Condre.

Completely disregarding.

…

Later that night found Bella in a green dress with her hair piled artistically upon her head, a few strands curled and left down to frame her pale face. Many noble ladies sat around her, giggling and talking, sending suggestive glances at Edward who sat at the high table with her father.

"Isabella, what is wrong? Why are you sitting so stiff and not talking as much as you usually do?" One of the noble women asked, as the rest of their companions hushed to hear her response.

Bella smiled sweetly and poked some chicken on her plate, silently cursing this woman for bringing her odd behavior to attention.

"Ah, I just don't feel very well is all. I am sure that I shall be better later, when the dancing begins," Bella replied, making her voice soft and coughing a bit afterwards to try and trick them into believing her.

The women around her made soft sympathetic noises before talking again and staring covertly at Edward.

Bella resumed poking her chicken.

…

When the food was finally taken by serfs, musicians came and sat at one of the tables, beginning to play a fast playful tune. Many people went to go and dance in the center of the hall, while others contented themselves with watching and moving their head to the beat.

Bella's table was close to the dancers, so she stooped as she stood and walked over to the crowd before quickly walking towards the door to make her escape.

She met Bran at the door.

"Isabella, father wants you."

"Can't you tell him that I'm not feeling well my dear brother?" Bran's lips twitched in amusement at her attempted-and failed-flattery.

"I do not think that that would sit well with father my dear sister. Go along," Bran pushed her towards the high table gently and Bella slightly stumbled before righting herself, hearing Bran's chuckles behind her.

As she walked forward, people said greetings while twirling past her, and she smiled. When someone stopped her to engage her in a conversation, Bella felt someone staring at her and looked around to meet a pair of startling green eyes.

Edward smiled, momentarily stopping Bella's heart, and motioned for Bella to join him. Bella smiled politely in return and turned back to her companion to continue on the conversation, dragging it out as long as possible so as not to go towards the man who tempted her so.

Bella finally got to the high table and curtsied to her father and his guests.

"Ah, Isabella, I would like you to dance with Edward. Please?" Bella smiled and curtsied again, bowing her head so that she could cringe before gracefully rising and walking around the table to stop beside Edward's chair.

He stood and said formally, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes." Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the dance floor before bowing putting one hand on her hip and leaving the other clasped with one of her hands. Bella felt a shock run through her where his hands met her skin.

As they twirled around, other couples moved out of the way or stopped dancing altogether, not wanting to be compared with such beauty and elegance. Edward bent his head down to her ear, whispering, "I apologize for how I acted earlier Isabella."

Bella pulled back and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Why did this close proximity affect her so?

"And I for how I slapped you." Edward smiled and twirled Bella out before swinging her back into his arms.

"All is forgiven."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: You guys have to be like the best reviewers ever. Especially Foxangel28. Dude, you're the best. Oh, and can anyone tell me what a C2 is? Also, make sure to read the ending well since if what I have planned for the next chapter will refer to it. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

_Knock knock._

Bella groaned and turned over in her feather bed with soft animal furs piled on top.

_Knock knock._

_Knock._

_Knock knock._

"Isabella! Open this door right this moment!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs, no doubt being heard out in the bailey. Bella slowly rolled out of her bed and answered the door in her chemise.

"Bella! How unseemly!" Alice ushered her back into her room and walked in right after Bella, promptly shutting the door. She walked-more like danced-to Bella's clothing and picked out a red dress and a red ribbon.

Bella refused to talk as she dressed, angry that Alice had woken her up at this god forsaken hour. However, Alice didn't seem to mind as she rambled on about nonsensical things.

"Oh, and Uncle Charles asked me to accompany you," Bella didn't respond because she hadn't truly been listening to what Alice had been saying. When she finally processed what that meant she sat on her bed, Alice climbing on it behind her to braid her hair.

"No. You can't come with me Alice. You are with child! The journey would make you short of temper-," Bella began to argue before getting cut off.

"You mean shorter than it seems to be already? Bella, don't worry. I shall prove to be fine." Bella sighed and rubbed her forehead, her eyes drifting shut.

"And Jasper?" Alice was quiet before finishing the braid she had been working on and tying the ribbon on it.

"I have not managed to find a convenient moment to broach the subject," Alice said evasively, implying that she hadn't even yet _tried_ to tell Jasper.

"Alice! You must tell him soon if you plan on joining me. We leave on the morrow," Only then did understanding truly kick in for Bella.

"_Isabella," Edward had said when they had finally rested from their dancing, getting the both of them wine. "We will be leaving soon for my castle in Unchintin, to prepare for the marriage."_

_Bella nodded and smiled sweetly, a bit tipsy on the dancing and wine. Edward leaned forward and Bella could feel his hot breath on her ear._

"_I'm thoroughly looking forward to our marriage," He said, his voice husky._

"_For our marriage, or for the night revels?" Bella retorted and gasped at her bluntness. Edward only laughed and shrugged charmingly, leaning back, hair falling into his eyes._

_He had chosen not to answer._

"There. The plait is done. And do not worry Bella, I shall talk to Jasper as soon as I leave your company."

"Then perhaps you would like to talk to him now seeing as I am going to go eat breakfast?" Alice glared before walking out, leaving Bella to giggle as she walked to the great hall.

…

The ride to Unchintin castle was that of three days. Three agonizing days of saddle sores and an edgy pregnant noble woman, of dust and horse manure. Of having only to look to the side to see an angelically beautiful man.

It was the most fun Bella had for quite a while.

The days were filled with races amongst the men, dirty jokes purposefully said with the women in hearing range. Bella didn't mind though, she found it funny that they were trying to impress them with their bed manners.

Jasper on the other hand sat rigid, frequently looking at Alice with concern until she stroked his face in an unusually public display of affection and assured him that she did not care about other men's bed life, only of her own and Jasper's.

Bella smiled at this because she knew that Alice loved to hear of other people's bed life, but she had never spread word or gossiped. Bella knew the only reason Alice liked to know was because it made her feel superior to others who didn't know anything about a certain lord's mistress's or a lady's breaking of her marriage vows.

Bella couldn't blame her.

Edward often engaged her in conversation when it was evident that she wasn't listening in on a particular story or talking to Alice. Bella was amazed at how compatible Edward and herself seemed to be.

They had read the same books to Edward's delight, for he hadn't wanted to wed a complete dim wit, no matter how attractive she may be, and often debated in length the author's reasoning for certain parts of the book.

When they would bed down for the night, Bella couldn't sleep in the same tent as Alice because she was sleeping with Jasper. That left the option of sleeping outside in the cold, open air, or sleeping in the same tent as Edward, her betrothed.

If they weren't both asleep they would ask each other questions, laying very close to the other for warmth. The next morning Bella would always find Edward's arm draped across her waist.

She didn't mind because if she admitted it to herself, she liked the feel of his muscled arm touching her skin.

…

On the third and final day with Bella and Edward at the head of the group the arrived at Unchintin castle. Bella gasped with delight and Edward sent her a grin, bowing in his saddle.

Unchintin castle was huge, with walls to protect it, although they had plants creeping up the side, giving it character. It was next to a cliff, with rolling hills at its back, flowers growing everywhere. Upon entering the walls Edward was greeted warmly by the commoners, and Bella was stared at curiously. She nodded and smiled, encouraging them to say greetings.

"Edward, I do think we can make this work out," Bella said through a smile directed at a little blond boy who hid behind his mother's skirts.

"I should hope so Isabella, since we shall be together for the rest of our lives, through good or bad," He responded and Bella turned to stare at him before a blinding smile slowly blossomed across her face.

She would hold him to his words.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Okay. I was talking to one of my readers/reviewers and they said that I should mention in all my author notes that I wait for at least five reviews before I reply. Since I just did, I will be waiting for five before I update again. This chapter is like this to make things 'interesting'.**

**Hope you like it.**

Isabella was constantly in the company of Alice, to Edward's chagrin. He wasn't used to not having a woman he wanted, desired, to fall on her knees before him. He believed it good that she wasn't around him, else wise she could detect his want and trail him along which would only prove to make him furious.

Edward usually only saw glances or flashes of cloth where Isabella was concerned. They had both agreed that she should have a private room until after the marriage, which suited both just fine. Especially Edward.

Seeing as he wasn't sure he could have her soft body pressed against his and not act upon it.

…

To Bella's disappointment, Edward did not try to talk to her as he had on the trip to Unchintin, but she played it off by being aloof, sneaking looks at him whenever possible.

When she finally could stand being in only Alice's company, she donned a black cloak with a hood and walked out of her room putting the hood up so as not to be identified. It was very close to sunset, but Bella cared not.

She wanted to go exploring to rid her mind of its haunting thoughts of a certain prince of Belliut.

…

Bella first walked among the hills, picking a few flowers and weaving them together to make herself a crown of sorts and pushed back her hood, carefully placing the delicate thing upon her head.

Once that was done she walked towards the imposing cliff and stood a few feet away from its edge, looking out onto the ocean until the sun set upon its glassy blue surface, then reluctantly walked away from her new found sanctuary.

When she finally arrived back at the castle, her breathing was a bit labored but she beamed at the little blond boy from when she had first arrived at Unchintin. She decided to talk to him before walking to the great hall for supper.

"Hello little one. I am Isabella, but you may call me Bella if it suits you," she said with a smile, kneeling down in front of the little boy. He smiled brightly at her and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Lady Bella. I am Daniel. I have a message for you," he said in an adorable voice, still smiling. He looked to be about four and upon further inspection, his clothing looked very rich. _A noble child_, Bella thought and smiled all the more.

"And what would that message be Sir Daniel?"

"Prince Edward wishes for you to go to his rooms so he may accompany you to the great hall for supper," Daniel said, his eyes twinkling still from how she had addressed him, his chest puffed up.

"Thank you for delivering that message Daniel. I will immediately go to him." Bella waved and walked towards Edward's rooms.

_What a charming young boy. I hope my children shall prove to be like him._

A smile played at her lips as she was finally relieved that Edward had finally called for her.

…

Daniel felt terrible for what he had done but he steeled his little heart and tried in vain not to cry. As his little sobs filled the corridor he could only think, _I did it for Lady Bella. She'll see what he's doing and leave so that she can live happily with one of her own, and Mama can live happily with Papa._

_They'll see._

Despite his brave words, he felt terrible for deceiving Lady Bella like that. He liked her, he truly did.

…

Bella slowed as she got closer to the door, hearing questionable noises. The door was opened a bit and sounds drifted to her ears. Her brows drew together as she tried to decipher the noises.

"…_Edward_," Bella heard a female voice moan and heard a responding grunt. Bella's eyes widened in disbelief but she stood her ground, wanting more evidence before confronting him.

She heard more than she would have wanted and quietly walked forward, pushing the door open quietly to see Edward in the act with another woman whose back was arched, utter pleasure upon her features. She couldn't see Edward's face, but she could see his hair move with each thrust.

"Edward," Bella said in a normal pitch, horror slipping into it. Somehow he heard her through the moans of pleasure and stopped, turning to look at her with wide eyes. Disbelieving eyes.

"_Isabella_," he said, still sheathed in the other woman. Bella curled forward as if his voice was a physical blow before slowly standing straight, tears in her accusing eyes. She shook her head and ran. Her flower crown fell to the ground but she dared not stop to retrieve it.

It would break what little resolve she had.

…

Alice looked all around the hall but came up with naught. Neither Bella or Edward were there. Alice took that as a good sign, smiling and talking enthusiastically with Jasper about what she thought of this new development.

…

Edward had sent the wench away after pulling out of her. She had schooled her features and dressed before curtsying and walking hurriedly out. Edward sighed and began to dress for supper although his thoughts were elsewhere.

The look of complete horror that had been upon Bella's features had caused Edward to feel guilty but there was nothing he could do about it now.

He sighed again before making his way to the door, stopping to pick up the flower crown that Bella had been wearing. The flowers were wilted, as if their wearer's horror had personally affected them.

Even knowing that his actions would cause a rift between them, Edward couldn't help but think that Isabella had looked beautiful, her brown hair framing her shocked face, black cloak open to reveal her green dress.

It was an image that would haunt him.

**Remember, five reviews before I update again. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I got seven reviews right when I posted the new chapter

**A/n: I got seven reviews right when I posted the new chapter. SEVEN! And I'm still getting more. I replied to all of your reviews like I usually do, but wow it's awesome that you guys responded that quickly. I want to thank you. bows Anyway, as promised I'm going to update. **

**FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN!**

**Oh, and Meg (my anonymous reviewer) you partially guessed what I have going. Good job.**

Despite her feelings, Bella showed up for dinner that night, forced herself to sit in her regular seat beside Alice that gave her full view of Edward's seat, had strained conversations, all the while silently cursing Edward for making a fool of her.

When he walked into the hall looking as if what had just transpired hadn't happened at all her brown eyes frosted over. Bella purposefully looked at Alice, never letting her eyes drift away from her face. She had a plan, and by god she was going to execute it.

…

When the tables were pushed back to make room for the dancing, Bella joined in, finding herself traded off from person to person until she found herself in dreaded arms.

"I do regret what you had to witness dear Isabella," Edward said in a husky voice, although he leaned in too far, talking to her breasts as he rested his eyes upon her shoulder. Bella shrugged sharply making Edward's head jump up while he looked at her, annoyed.

"As do I Edward. Next time, perhaps you should close the door?" Bella said pleasantly, her anger usually one of eerie calm before it went into one of white rage. Edward looked at her warily before twirling her out and back into the circle of his arms, her back to his chest.

They swayed as the other couples twirled around them, smiling as they passed, oblivious to the little fight.

"Perhaps next time you should knock?"

"The door was already open, which I do believe I have just mentioned," Bella said tersely before escaping Edward's arms and catching the hand of a man passing by, dancing away from Edward, leaving him alone as everyone continued to twirl.

…

Edward watched from the sides as Isabella was again tossed from man to man, but this time he did not make a claim. His eye brow shot up as he saw a man paw at her while she continued to smile before stepping very hard on his foot. When he yelled he saw her knee connect with the man's groin.

After that Isabella made her exit. Edward stayed rooted to the wall, not believing his eyes. Had he truly just witnessed Isabella hurt a man?

He conveniently forgot that Isabella had slapped him once too.

…

Bella smiled grimly as she herself pulled the bed off its frame and dragged it to the bailey. There she built a fire and put the bed on top of it. She stood there, watching the smoke climb into the night sky, the fire licking at the darkness.

"_What. Have. You. Done_?" Alice asked, so shocked that she wasn't screaming. Bella turned and pasted a false smile upon her lips.

"I have done what I should have done when I came upon the two. I have just accomplished setting Edward's bed afire," Bella stated in a pleasant tone again, not for the first time that night.

"_I realize that!_" Alice finally screamed back at the still smiling face of Bella. Said woman tilted her head to the side.

"Then why did you ask?"

"We have to get away from here. _Now._" Alice grabbed Bella's hand but she wouldn't budge. "Bella, don't be stubborn. Come with me now."

"I do think that I'd like to appreciate the heat from this beautiful fire though Alice. I thank you for your concern, however, I am able to take care of myself."

"Yes. A fire that you started with_ Edward's bloody bed!_" Alice shouted, bringing people to the scene.

"Alice, please stop screaming. You're drawing attention to us. That isn't what you want now is it? And I doubt the bed is bloody, because the woman did not look like a virgin. She looked like a whore," Bella mumbled the last two sentences as she managed to tug herself out of Alice's hold and turned to look at the fire like the rest of the people gathered, although she was basking in triumph, waiting for the cursed demon to show.

"Is that-Is that my _bed_?" An appalled looking Edward walked forward, the crowd splitting to let him through. That was when he spotted Bella. Voice hard he asked, "What, pray, is the meaning of this?"

Bella feigned concern, then looked back to the fire when she decided to answer. Her voice was cold, just like the smile playing at her lips.

"I have no idea. But you know, fire is the ultimate way to 'burn' away one's sins." Bella decided to turn cold black looking eyes on Edward and he involuntarily shuddered.

"I do believe your bed is repenting Edward. Are you brave enough to do so as well?" With that Bella gave a mocking smile before curtsying and walking away, Alice trailing behind her after a hasty curtsy.

Edward glared at her retreating back.

…

Bella brushed her hair out, sitting on her bed in only her chemise as she watched the flickering flame on the tip of her candle. It reminded her of the bed that she had set on fire and she laughed aloud.

Bella, still giggling, blew out the candle and crawled under the covers falling asleep feeling superior to Edward…

…only to wake up with a familiar arm tossed carelessly across her waist. She automatically stiffened and turned to see Edward's sleeping face inches away from her own.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Bella asked, voice different than usual because of sleep. When Edward didn't respond she laid there, perplexed. She vaguely remembered hearing a door shut somewhere in the night, but she took it for someone else's. Not her own.

Edward's arm tightened around her and pulled her close, making her face bury in his shoulder. She struggled to free herself only to realize that it wouldn't happen. She finally sighed.

She was going to stay awake until he woke so that she could scream at him.

All she had to do was wait.

**Five reviews at least!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I got off the computer yesterday, happy with the like, six reviews I got and then I get on today and my email is bursting! I had a bunch of reviews waiting for replies and a bunch of alerts and favorites. I got to the reviews so all of you that reviewed should have a personal reply from me. Keep up the good work. **

**Oh, and I realized during the wave of reviews that not many of you like my personality for Edward…**

**Sorry?**

Edward yawned and his arm tightened again-for the forty-fifth time since Bella woke-pulling her closer still to his warm body. She evened her breathing and closed her eyes, feigning sleep. She heard, well rather felt, a chuckle vibrate through Edward's chest as he looked at her head that was pressed into his shoulder. He rubbed his nose in her hair, smelling sage and wildflowers and sighed.

He finally, and quite literally, had her in his grasp. His nose went from her hair down to her cheek, then her chin. She turned her head while sleeping, causing Edward to smile. He loosened his grip on her and held his body above hers, continuing to rub his nose along her skin.

He began the descent to her neck when he felt a shift of movement. Edward took it as a shift in Bella's sleep, as the head toss had been, and ignored it.

Until he felt Bella's left knee connect with his groin.

His breath left him and he collapsed onto Bella who unleashed a whap on the side of his head. He had not the energy to move, much less grab her hand to stop her from hitting him. When she realized that he _couldn't_ move she stopped and wiggled her way out from under him with a huff.

By the time he could finally move without wincing Bella had dressed in a blue low cut dress and had piled her hair on top of her head. She glared at him and crossed her arms under her bosom.

"And what, pray, did you think you were doing crawling into my bed in the middle of the night like some thief?" She demanded, voice as hard as her eyes. Edward glared back at her, hair sleep tousled and pants crinkled. He wore no shirt which was the first thing Bella had noticed after she had gotten over the initial shock of him in her bed.

"I was thinking of getting sleep, which thankfully you allowed before you beat me to a bloody pulp," He responded with venom, eyes as hard and cold as emeralds.

"'Bloody pulp'? That was not beating you to a bloody pulp. That was tapping you gently so that you would fully wake up and _get out of my bed_." Edward's eyes flashed, Bella's responding by doing the same.

"Gently tapping? Right, of course that was gently tapping. And what of my manhood, hm? How do you explain that?" Bella smiled.

"I did what is expected when a woman, a noble no less, finds an unwelcome man in her bed. Aim for the most tender spot on their body and hit it hard." Edward shot out of bed and stalked forward, ending right in Bella's face.

"It was completely uncalled for!" He yelled, face becoming red with rage. Bella couldn't help it; she snapped. From mildly composed anger to a white rage.

"Uncalled for? I will gladly tell you what falls under the category of 'uncalled for'. Finding my soon to be husband near climax with a woman who is practically _screaming_ your name in pleasure, back arched, offering her everything for you-you!-who is already _betrothed_. Standing there, feeling utter _disgust_ for the man who is to share my bed in the future.

"The bed that you made love with that woman in? That was to be our bloody marriage bed! Where we would join for the first time completely! And when I said your name, you turned your head and looked at me with almost nothing in your eyes, barely recognition, no remorse, _nothing_. I will only go through with this marriage because of my father. Not because of you, you filthy good for nothing. Not for _love_. I now scoff at the concept of love with a pig such as yourself." Bella screamed at him, poking his chest painfully with her index finger on her right hand. Her eyes were basically on fire with hate, and Edward felt as if each poke with her finger was a stab to his heart.

"Get out of my room, stay off of my bed, and do not address me unless I look at you, which I doubt would be anytime before our cursed wedding. If you do not heed my words Edward of Belliut, I will not hesitate to shame you in front of a crowd. Your bed? That was _nothing_ compared to what will happen if you don't listen to me." Edward tried to grab the hand that was repeatedly stabbing him but she pulled back as if burned. She glared up at him and screamed, "Do not touch me! Get out! Out, out, out!"

Bella pushed Edward to the door and shut it in his face as he tried to re-enter her room. Then she let her hair down, took off her dress leaving her in her chemise, and cried as she got into her bed.

She couldn't believe Edward. Why did he seem to take pleasure in her woe?

…

Bella lay listlessly on her bed, eyes red rimmed and lower lip trembling. Alice had come and talked to her through the door, trying to get her to open it for her. It would have worked too if Bella hadn't heard a familiar tread follow Alice's down the corridor to her door.

_I suppose he wishes to say sorry now,_ Bella thought without feeling, staring at the wall. _Well he isn't going to get the chance. I refuse to let him apologize. It's already too late._ Bella finally fell asleep to the sound of Alice's voice, only to wake a few hours later to Alice sitting next to her on the bed, belly bulging as she was due any day.

"Oh, you're up are you? Come here Bella," Alice whispered, and Bella did as instructed, going to Alice to be hugged viciously. Alice wiped her eyes quickly before helping Bella into the same dress as earlier and brushing her hair. She put a little make up around her eyes so as to make them look less red. When she finally looked like her old self Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her outside to the hills.

They stood together like that for a long time, hands clasped, looking like little girls debating on whether to run among the flowers or pick them and smell them. Alice finally led Bella inside to the great hall, and they talked.

As they ate Bella became animated, finally realizing that she should feel good that she told Edward how she felt, not sad. When the time to dance arrived Bella joined in with everyone else, being tossed from person to person again, but enjoying it nonetheless.

When she finally needed a break she excused herself from her dance partner and sat on a bench at a deserted table.

"Lady Bella!" She heard and turned in time to see a little flash of blonde before feeling arms wrap around her waist. Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around the little boy.

"Daniel? What are you doing lad?"

"Lady Bella, Papa is sorry for what he did. He really is. Papa is so sad that he hurt you Lady Bella. Will you not find it in your heart to forgive?" Bella's eye brows furrowed.

"Daniel I do not know your Papa-," She claimed, brushing hair back from his forehead, but she broke off finally realizing that he could only mean one person. Her eyes automatically drifted to Edward, who was looking at her with such pain that she could taste it.

"Yes, that is my Papa."

"Daniel," Bella sighed not knowing how to explain, "I don't think that I can forgive him so soon. You see he-," She was however, interrupted by a warm female voice.

"Daniel, go play with Hound. I must speak with Lady Bella in private." Daniel pouted but did as he was told, going over to a beautiful, very large dog.

"Isabella, I apologize for what you had to witness. Edward and I swore it would be the last time," The woman said with a sheepish look. Bella inspected her and realized that it was the woman who had been making love to Edward. When she began to stand the woman grabbed her wrist.

"Please Isabella, let me explain." Despite her mind telling her to flee the company of this woman, Bella found herself nodding and sitting again.

She would hear her out.

**Okay, ten reviews before I update again since five is too easy.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Sorry it took so long for me to update

**A/n: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had to get prepared for school, which reminds me; I won't be able to review as fast as I have been (excluding this chapter) so please have patience with me. Anyway, here's the next chapter, although I don't think it's one of my best.**

"Before Edward turned 15, he decided that he should have a wife by his side. Someone to help him relax, someone to listen to his problems. I was the best candidate, therefore we were promised to each other." The woman nodded at Bella when she heard her gasp of surprise.

"Yes, we were promised. We were shy with each other at first, but the…tension between us was overpowering, to the point where we had to act upon it. That was my first time.

"After we had finished he had cradled me to his chest and that was when I realized it. We loved each other. We were happy, and since we were practically married to each other, we continued on with our love making. Daniel was born then. We were so happy and we seemed to have the perfect life. Love and a baby boy." She turned her blue eyes to Bella, and she thought she felt some hostility in that gaze.

"It was ruined when Edward's father said that he must wed the Princess of Condre. He began to grow distant, although we kept up with our habits. We had known of the betrothal since Edward was 17. You can imagine how much we've grown apart to this day. The only thing that kept us together this long was petty sex." _Didn't seem petty from my stand point. It actually looked like there was _a lot _of love still between you two_, Bella thought, but she didn't have the courage to say it aloud.

"And now even that is slipping through my fingers. My last connection with Edward and it's leaving me at last. I cannot say I'm surprised, but it still hurts. The way he looks at you, how he pays attention to what you say even when you aren't addressing him but someone else. That was how he was like with me." She took a shaky breath and smiled at Bella.

"I didn't come to bother you with history though. I came to tell you that although he seems aloof and as if he doesn't care about you or your feelings, he came to me and asked, no _begged_, that this be the last time between us.

He didn't want to hurt your feelings. He may not know it Isabella, but he loves you already."

Bella ignored the last sentence, taking the woman's hand and stroking it. "It must be so hard for you to talk about this. You didn't have to." Why would this woman put herself through this pain?

"I did it because I want Edward to be happy. I want you to forgive him. This is the last act of love I will ever do for Edward and I wanted it to count." The woman stood and smoothed her skirts. That was when Bella realized that she hadn't caught her name.

"Lady, your name?"

She smiled sadly.

"Tanya." She said simply before hurrying away into the crowd and out the door.

…

The next morning Bella dressed in a dark red dress and put on her cape since the days were getting colder. Making her way outside she heard a commotion and turned to see a man with shaggy blonde hair and baby blue eyes headed her way.

"Ah! Isabella, what a pleasure," he said, eyes boldly undressing her to the point where her cheeks flamed.

"I'm sorry, I do not think I know you," she mumbled, drawing a grin from him.

"So rude of me. I am Michael, and I do believe you have stolen my heart." His eyes twinkled as he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm instead of the usual back. Kissing of the palm signified lovers, and she had never seen this man before in her life.

"Do you? I believe you are forcing me to steal your heart, something I am not willing to do," Bella withdrew her hand and put it behind her back, smiling politely Michael. His hand flew to his heart, the organ in question.

"How deeply you wound me My Lady! I do not believe you realize that this makes you all the more intriguing to me," his eyes had taken on a twinkle which Bella found frightening for a reason she knew not. She had to dissuade him and fast before people realized his bold words and actions.

"My Lord, you do not seem to realize that I am betrothed to another already. Please excuse me, I have things I must attend to…" Bella looked around frantically, heart thumping loudly in her chest. His eyes seemed to have zeroed in on the pulse in her neck. She could tell that he saw how fast it was.

"Do you find me interesting Isabella? I'm sure that we could have friendly conversations without moving on to anything else if that's what you wish." He took a step forward, and Bella quickly stepped back, earning a confident smile from Michael.

"Do you not think that you are very bold My Lord? What you hint at is-," he didn't seem to notice she had been talking because he took her mouth hungrily, hands slipping to her waist. Bella couldn't believe the nerve of this man! However, she couldn't afford to offend him because she didn't know how powerful he was. So she stood rigid, not opening her mouth no matter how many times he nipped her lower lip.

He finally pulled away and Bella turned without a word to him, walking out into the cold, foggy morning seething.

Neither of them had noticed that there had been a third person watching and listening to the whole exchange with narrowed eyes and clenched fists.

…

She had finally calmed down enough to look at her surroundings without narrowed eyes and she smiled. Even with the fog, her hills were still beautiful. All was silent, seemingly stopped in time.

That all ended when she heard a soft _twang_ and felt a piercing pain in her side. She fell to the ground gasping, losing consciousness only after hearing shocked yells and stamping feet.

…

"What do you think you were _doing_ hunting in this fog? And in the hills when I told all hunters _not to hunt there because Isabella lingers there?_ What possessed you to go against my specific orders?" Edward was close to yelling, close to sentencing these men to death for hurting his soon-to-be wife. She had only been hit by one arrow, but the scare it had given him!

"Well, we were chasing a black bear away from the castle and he went into the hills. We saw something black…and shot at it." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How could you have possibly mistaken Isabella for a _bear_? How is that possible? What. Were. You. _Thinking_?" Before he could hurt any of them he sent them away, rubbing his head before deciding to visit his hurt wife.

…

Sitting at her bed side he stroked her cheek and kissed her hand. Bella's eyes opened and she smiled weakly before her eyes widened in shock and her fingers went to his eye and gently rubbed underneath them pulling away so they could both look at the moisture on them.

He hadn't even realized he had been crying.


	9. Turning Point

**A/n: Yeah…this chapter is kinda mushy and all that, so if you don't like that kind of thing (although I don't know why you would be reading this if you didn't) then don't read this chapter.**

"Edward? What's wrong?" He felt like laughing at the absurdity of it all. Here she was lying on her bed with a wound in her side, most likely in pain, and she was worrying about what was wrong with him. Instead he took her hand and put it to his cheek, kissing her palm and looking into her beautiful but confused eyes.

"Isabella, dear sweet Isabella…" Edward's eyes drifted shut as he whispered the words to her. He felt her move and opened his eyes to see her head turned away from him.

So she was still mad. He sighed in frustration, for he didn't know how to make it up to her. He began to drop her hand but her fingers tightened, holding his hand.

Her head turned back to him and she was smiling warmly, nearly causing Edward to gasp at how angelic she looked.

"Edward, please lay on the bed with me. I doubt that you will willingly let go of my hand, and it is getting fair uncomfortable with my arm held aloft." She laughed lightly as he crawled over her instead of letting go of her hand to walk around the bed.

He situated himself and they were silent for a few minutes before Bella turned over onto her side to look at him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye before turning onto his side as well. He still cradled her hand to his heart.

"I…I don't think I can ever forget what I had to see that day Edward. You with another woman." Bella took a shaky breath, forcing herself to finish what she had begun, thinking back to Tanya's words. Edward looked so sad, she felt like comforting him, happy that the rest of what she had to say would do just that.

"But, I think I can forgive." Bella watched as his expression froze, turning from sad to overjoyed, his green eyes glinting just before he kissed her gently on the lips.

Bella hadn't realized that her reaction would be so strong. She pressed herself against him, growling a bit when there was still room between them. She straddled his hips and bent down, hair forming a dark curtain, to kiss him. She stopped when she realized what she had done and slowly went back to how she had been before she had gone crazy.

"Isabella," Edward moaned in a torment, though he made no move to continue what Bella had started. Her cheeks were on fire and she cleared her throat.

"I am so sorry. That was…_uncalled_ for." Edward laughed and moved closer to Bella, kissing her slowly, building up the flame before moving down to her neck.

She was entranced, but she managed to break out of it when he began to kiss the tops of her breasts.

"Wait," she said in a weak voice, knowing that Edward would do no such thing. She had to force herself to grab his shoulders and try to push him away.

When he understood what she wanted he did so, but with a hurt expression on his face. Bella's heart wrenched and she tried to explain, pulling him down to her for a hug.

"Edward, I want to wait until after we are married to…" Bella managed to whisper, trailing off meaningfully, smoothing his silky hair with one hand, rubbing his back with the other. How to explain?

"You see, Tanya came and talked to me after I had realized that Daniel was your son and she wanted desperately to explain why you had had a child with her." Edward stiffened in her arms, and she continued to rub his back, cursing herself for trying to bring it up. _Too late now,_ she thought with a sigh.

"She told me that you had been promised to each other, that I had come between you and your love for her. Don't worry," she said hurriedly, feeling the arms wrap around her protectively and the hands connected to them clench, "She said it in a very nice way, but I understood her meaning. She said that what I saw was the last time between you two, and in a sick, perverse way, I could understand and couldn't make myself completely hate you or her for that matter."

Bella sighed and kissed the side of Edward's head, pressing it to her shoulder.

"She told me that you had asked her for it to be the last time between you, that you did it for me. She said it was out of love for me that you asked, but I disregarded her words, scoffing at the thought. I was still bitter about what I had come upon, but now that I have seen you cry because of a little wound to my side, I can see her point."

Edward turned to look at her, his eyes disbelieving. Did she really think that the wound to her side was 'little'? Men would show a wound like that (once healed of course) to their bed mates to spice things up. And she thought it was little.

"Isabella! That wound is not little. You could have died if it went any further in-," He broke off when the truth of his words hit him in the face. A world without the fiery noble woman who had burned his bed and slapped him, spoken her mind, smile as if all the world was made of good? Isabella who actually _listened_ to commoners and old nobles, who played with children. _A world without Isabella, _Edward pondered, stunning himself with his conclusion.

The thought was incomprehensible. And he smiled at the woman in question, embracing what his mind had come to.

"Edward…I need you to tell me the truth. Was Tanya right? Is it-is it possible that you love me?"

He stroked her cheek, ran his fingers across her lips, her neck, her hair. He had never felt this with another, not even Tanya. He watched as Bella's eyes grew concerned, to frightened, to impatient. He chuckled, thinking that her emotions were so raw that it was refreshing.

He lightly claimed her lips before pulling back, hand cradling the side of her face. Her eyes were still closed, and her cheeks were flushed.

"Can you really doubt that I love you Isabella?" She gasped and flung her arms around him, and he rolled over so that she was on top of him and he was stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"I did not realize before that this strong emotion I feel for you was love, not until that fateful day that you walked into my room, seeing me in the act. I saw the pain that flashed across your features and I felt horrible. A monster in the form of a man. It hurt more when you refused to talk to me, or when all that you said was sarcastic or filled with rage. I couldn't bring myself to do it then, but I damn will do it now."

He took a deep breath, watching as a few strands of Bella's hair fell onto his chest.

"Isabella of Condre, I apologize for what you saw that day with such sincerity that it is a bit painful to admit that I have done you wrong. And I thank you with my heart, which is now yours, for your ability to forgive, if not forget."

His hands went to her sides and pressed on them but he let go immediately when Bella winced in pain. He had momentarily forgotten about her wound. He gently moved her off of him so that she was resting beside him before he moved to the edge of the bed and sat up. He turned to Bella and smiled. Bella responded with one of her own before blushing slightly.

"Edward…can you say it one more time?" Guessing what she meant he laughed lightly, the sound music to Bella's ears.

"Isabella, I will be saying it for the rest of my life, but if it means so much to you," he turned completely now and got onto his stomach next to her, his mouth at the crook of her neck.

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: …I have only now realized that I have never done a disclaimer for this story, so- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters used in this story. I do, however own everything else. Including Daniel, however wrong that might sound.**

**Now then, back to the story.**

Bella sighed heavily, her hands pulling on her hair as her eyes drifted shut and her lips pursing together tightly. Why did it have to go to this extreme? Was it really necessary for all this? And just days after she had gotten the okay to get up and walk about. Why hadn't she thought of doing this while she was healing?

"Bella, if you pull on your hair anymore than you have been, you'll be bald by the time you have your first child," Alice chimed happily, twirling around the room as she pointed to things serfs were holding, deciding that it would be 'perfect' for Bella's special day.

The real question was this. Was it truly her special day, or her one day of Hell on Earth? Because from what she could tell from everything she had been thrown into for the past week, it was the latter. The only one who seemed to truly like doing such things was Alice, and everyone could agree that she was odd, therefore she didn't count.

"Alice, can we _please _stop? We've been at it since morning!" Bella's eyes were still closed so she jumped when she heard Edward's voice so close.

"How unlucky for you," Edward teased, smiling with pleasure when he saw how Bella jumped and her eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. She grinned and leaned forward menacingly, smile wiped clean from her face.

"Take me away Edward. Save me."

"Isn't it usually the other way around? The man wanting to be saved as the woman prances about picking things for the wedding day?" He chuckled while Bella glared. "Besides, I don't feel like going against Alice's wishes. In case you haven't noticed, her stomach is bulging and her mood changes as fast as the flutter of a humming bird's wings."

"Aren't men supposed to gallantly save a woman in distress?" Bella demanded, hands finding their way to her hips, eyes laughing at their playful banter.

"Not when that said woman is working on her wedding. Excuse us my Lord, but I have to take Bella away. Shoo." Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her away from Edward who crossed his arms over his chest and laughed shamelessly when Bella turned and mouthed very obvious curses that no noble woman should mouth to their husband.

"Energetic little thing isn't she?" Edward turned to the male voice, smiling coldly when he realized that it was Michael of Banfea. The man's eyes held raw lust as he looked after the two women, watching the swing of Bella's hips. Edward's eyebrow rose. Did the man have no manners at all? That was his _wife_ he was goggling after.

"You have no clue as to how 'energetic' Isabella can be." Michael grinned.

"Too bad I can't find out, eh?"

"I do believe that you _have_ tried to find out, only to be rejected quite coldly from Isabella. Do you not remember the kiss you stole from her, against her will?" Edward asked, seeing Michael's face go blank, trying to give away nothing. He could see through the act though and smiled.

"'How do you know about that?' I bet is probably running through your head at the moment, and the answer to that is," Edward leaned in towards the other man who flinched visibly and whispered, "_I was there. _I saw everything you were trying to get away with."

"My Lord, I know not of what you-," Michael tried to defend himself, but Edward continued on mercilessly.

"Of course you realized that no matter what, Isabella would say nothing on the matter since it would be a question of her loyalty, which is tied to her pride, something we know she guards dearly-my bed is proof of that-and you wouldn't dare talk. You aren't _that_ dense, although I begin to wonder from the way you look at her in my company. I could have you killed," Edward said as he pulled away from Michael, who was shaking.

"My Lord, please, do not-,"

"Save you pleas for someone who will heed them. I do not plan on killing you, not when it is obvious that Isabella belongs to me. I will, however, leave you with a warning. The next time you are caught attempting to woo Isabella, I will take a finger off of your dominant hand."

Michael shivered and Edward glared.

"This will continue as long as you keep trying, until you have but one finger left on that hand. Then I will take the finger, and all else that be attached to it. Do not press me, for I doubt you shall like the results."

Edward smiled politely after his speech and turned, slowly walking away, leaving Michael to his thoughts. If a man could tell someone how he would kill them then smile directly after, he was a man to respect.

However, Michael decided not to listen to him because he had no plans of getting caught, therefore he had no worry for the loss of fingers. Michael smiled at a serf woman. He was quite proud of his reasoning.

…

Walking quickly and silently, Bella burst out the doors and hurried to her resting spot on the edge of the hills, looking up at the semi cloudy sky. She continued on a bit more than normal than sat in the flowers propping herself up on her elbows. Sighing in content her eyes drifted shut only to fly open at the childish voice calling to her.

"Lady Bella! Lady Bella!" Daniel was a little tornado in himself, running forward and tackling her, knocking Bella off her elbows and flat into the ground. She laughed as he hugged her tightly and rubbed his head as he stayed lying on top of her, her arms wrapped around him protectively.

They stayed like that for a time until she sat up and positioned him to sit on her lap.

"What would you like to do Daniel?" He shrugged adorably and she tickled him, his laughter filling the air. He got up to run away but hesitated knowing that his own mother never chased after him. Bella settled the matter for him, getting up quickly and taking a playful step towards him.

"I'm going to get you!" Daniel shrieked as he ran away, Bella following after him. She kept some distance between them to let him think he was getting away before rushing forward and swooping him up into her arms nibbling at his neck. He couldn't stop laughing and she joined in before throwing him high into the air, only to barely catch him.

Her breath hitched, realizing how close she had been to dropping the child but he hadn't realized the danger, asking for her to do it again. She did, but this time she didn't throw him so high. He kept asking for her to throw him in the air, and she gained confidence.

She threw him higher than the first time and caught him soundly, twirling in a circle before putting him down. Bella was out of breath and her muscles ached. She wasn't used to such exertion. She sat and he followed suit.

…

Bella taught Daniel how to make flower crowns and how to make a bracelet made of grass since they had needed a break from running. Deciding to tease him she pulled him into her lap and rested her chin on his small shoulder, working on a bracelet for him. Her breath tickled his ear.

"Now that I have taught you such things, do you think you'll be able to win over the girl of your choosing?" She laughed as she saw him blush and persisted. "Oh ho! I see you already have someone in mind! Who is she? Do I know of her?"

"No. You do not know her Lady Bella. She lives at one of the other castles."

"And what does this lucky lady look like?" He never answered and she let it go, deciding it was time to play a game of chase again.

…

Daniel laughed and chased, running around in the hills with Lady Bella, but his young mind kept wandering back to her question. _And what does this lucky lady look like?_ He had been about to tell her but remembered that it would be wrong, bad, if he told her. He tried to forget by throwing himself into playing, but he always went back to the question. Daniel stood looking up at the sky in one of their breaks for air, wondering if he should have told her after all. He played the conversation in his head, not realizing that Bella was watching him.

"_No. You do not know her Lady Bella. She lives at one of the other castles."_

"_And what does this lucky lady look like?"_

"_Why do you want to know Lady Bella?"_

"_I want to know who has caught your eye of course!"_

"_You. She looks like you."_

Daniel's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. It was true though. The girl who had caught his attention for the moment looked like Lady Bella, though he hadn't known Lady Bella when he had met the girl. His eyebrows furrowed in thought, but he forgot about them when Bella threw him into the air before putting him down and running away, engaging him in yet another game of chase.

…

Bella carried the boy into the hall with her for supper, not bothering to change her dress or put up her hair which had fallen out of its knot at the back of her head. Daniel's head rested on her shoulder and his eyes were partly closed. She had exhausted the poor thing.

"Bella. Where have you been?" Alice's eyes twinkled dangerously but her gaze went to the boy, then took in their rumpled appearances before her face broke into a smile.

"You were playing with the boy were you not? That is very kind of you. Come, let's get you both some food." Alice guided them to Bella's usual table and sat beside the other woman as she filled her plate with food and began to feed the boy in her arms. At first he resisted but then he did as he was told, realizing that the faster he did this, the faster he could go to sleep. When he could eat no more Bella fed herself, keeping the boy on her lap and played with his bracelet with the hand that she wasn't using to eat. He had loved it and had put it on immediately.

"And how did the arrangements come along?" Alice sniffed, eating a bit of venison before answering.

"It went well, no thanks to you. I had to drag Jasper into it because I couldn't decide on which type of flowers, then I forced him to stay to hear my thoughts on each thing presented to me. I believe he's going to thank you for that in his own way." Bella chuckled, knowing that if he had the chance, Jasper stayed as far away as possible when Alice was off doing decorating, pregnancy or not.

After a while the dancing began and most got up, although Bella didn't because of her charge.

"I hadn't known you to be so good with children Isabella," Tanya said softly as she walked towards Bella with a smile on her stunning face. Bella sighed in envy of her grace. Why did she put herself in the company of beauties?

"Oh, I'm only good with them if they like me. Many a few do not, so I always play with those that do, happy that they find me agreeable. Are you not good with them yourself?" Tanya smiled in answer and took Daniel from Bella's arms softly.

"I do not play with them. If they want to play, they can find those their own age and leave those older alone. I appreciate what you have done though. Usually it takes him a very long time indeed to fall asleep." Bella felt cold. Not only because of Daniel's absent body warmth, but because of Tanya's words. She didn't play with her own child? Did she see him as a burden? Bella shook her head softly and smiled, standing.

"It was no trouble at all Tanya. If you like you can send him my way everyday to play with. I noticed that there aren't any other noble children here besides Daniel." Bella wouldn't have cared if her child played with commoners, but she wasn't so sure Tanya saw it the same way, seeing as she didn't play with her own son. Tanya nodded and walked away, Bella floating towards the dance area, getting swept up into a pair of arms and dancing the steps.

When she got blessed with a child she knew without a doubt that she would play with him and love him with all her heart. Tanya on the other hand appeared a bit cool towards Daniel. _No wonder the poor thing seeks me out. His mother does nothing to show that she does all that she does willingly, out of love._

Bella sighed sadly but kept dancing until she claimed being tired and left the hall, heading towards her rooms.

…

Edward was laying on her-their-bed when she got there, without a shirt with his arms behind his head. Bella felt his eyes on her as she took of her dress leaving her in a thin chemise before she crawled into bed. He brought her to his chest and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you Bella." Edward had taken to her nickname, used only by those close to her and she smiled. She liked the way it sounded upon his lips.

"For what exactly?"

"Paying attention to Daniel. Tanya pays attention, but he learned very early that he had to be on his best behavior when with her. I don't spend enough time with him because of my duties, but you managed to win him over."

"It's entertaining, 'paying attention' to him. He's full of spirit, just like his father."

"Do you find me entertaining as well?" She felt rather than heard him laughing and she laughed also.

"Perhaps." He protested at her one worded answer, but she refused to respond, slowly drifting towards the planes of sleep.

Her last thought was of how in three days time she would be married to the man lying beside her, who had caught her attention and held her love.

**A/n: It's all kind of random in this chapter but whatever. Last one for a while I think since I start school tomorrow, so I hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Good news: I'm updating a lot sooner than I recently thought possible. Bad news: I just lost a lot of money not switching my car insurance to Geico. Just kidding! I don't even have a car….to young. Anyway, here's the chappie.**

Bella stood before the gates to the Unchintin Castle, eager to see her father after their separation. So much had happened from the time that she left that she felt like a whole different woman.

She was disappointed when instead of her father she found her mother and her new husband.

"Isabella my love! How happy I am to see you well. Look at how she's grown Philip!" Renee said to the man accompanying her who smiled kindly at Bella. She returned the smile with one of her own. Her voice however, came out a bit cold as she addressed the woman.

"Hello mother."

"How coldly you address me Isabella!" Renee laughed, getting down from her horse to hug her daughter who tried not to stiffen in her mother's arms. She could never forgive her for breaking her vows for Philip. Her father had been broken for so long that Bella had taken up the task of taking care of him, like Bran had taken care of her. She had brought him out of his heart break, not her mother, who had been of gallivanting around with her new husband.

Her father hadn't had it in him to kill his ex-wife, so he had let her divorce him and remarry Philip. At one point in time Bella had wished that he had killed the woman, but she had quickly realized that it would have done no good and that such thoughts were horrid, monstrous.

"My apologies. I'm just…so surprised to see you," Bella said lamely, smiling shakily while breaking the embrace between mother and daughter. Renee chattered on about nothing in particular for what seemed like eternity, and Bella found herself getting annoyed. Had she truly at one point in life adored this woman? This woman who had caused so much pain to her father that it had been palpable? Bella shook her head slightly so that it wasn't noticeable to the still talking woman.

What had she seen in her? _Probably the fact that she's my mother,_ Bella thought dryly as she nodded when Renee asked something that she hadn't caught.

"If you would come this way? I can show you to your room…" Bella sighed inwardly, realizing that it would be this way for the next two days, guests coming and staying for the wedding, rank and importance ranging from king to newly turned fief holder. Philip excused himself, wanting to talk to the falconer, leaving the two women alone.

"Did you happen to hear when papa would be coming in?" Bella ventured ever hopeful, but that quickly died when Renee sighed, fiddling with a gold cross with diamonds and emeralds embedded in it, as she looked at her daughter with sad eyes.

"Yes, I saw him heading away from Unchintin on my way here," She stated, causing Bella to start. Heading _away_? Why in god's name would papa be doing that? "He asked me to tell you that he had received an urgent message, saying that Aplach has been attacking the eastern borders. He won't be able to attend, but he says that he will visit as soon as he can."

Bella nodded numbly, and her mother looked sympathetic. Bella dropped her off at her room and said that she would come for her when supper was ready, before walking away, feeling more hurt than she would ever let on.

…

Finally, he had something that would enable him to get his hands on her sweet, innocent body before that monster had the chance to touch her. He would be the first man to look as she would undress fully, her pale skin would glow in candle light. He would be the first to feel her naked body against his own equally naked flesh. He would be the first to gently lower them onto the bed piled high with furs and kiss her as he well pleased, touch her until she moaned in pleasure.

He would be the first to experience how it felt to be inside Isabella of Condre.

Repressing a moan of hunger his hand drifted to his crotch, feeling how hard such thoughts had made him. Calling out, the woman who cleaned his rooms rushed forward, worried by the torment that had edged into his voice. He looked at her with her short brown hair and curvy body and smiled.

Catching the look he gave her, the woman lowered her eyes and began to take off her dress until it pooled around her ankles. He carelessly flung his clothes off and pushed her onto the bed so that she landed on her stomach. His grin was maniacal as he waited for her to get on all fours.

He pictured the young woman-more like _girl_- as Bella. He imagined the brown hair longer and the skin lighter. When the girl finally got on all fours, he was already immersed in his fantasy.

"Say it," He demanded huskily, pausing right outside of her opening, refusing to enter her before she did as he said. The girl, having done this before choked back a sob and paused to contain herself before saying in a tortured voice-just like he had told her to the first time-"Michael, _please_, I need you. I _want _you. Ge-," He didn't wait for her to continue though, because his need was so strong. Michael shoved into the poor serf, who cried silently, although she was expected to moan occasionally.

When he finally released inside of her he took her into his arms and stroked her hair, like a lover would, although the girl would have never chosen him for that job.

"Isabella…Isabella…soon, my love, soon…" The girl closed her eyes, fear strong in her mind. The last time she had tried to say that she wasn't Isabella of Condre he had beaten her brutally, yelling, "Yes you are! Do not _lie_ Isabella!" But her thoughts troubled her.

The only Isabella that could have possibly caught Michael of Banfea's eye was _Princess_ Isabella of Condre, who was going to wed Edward of Belliut two days from now. That the man was so obsessed with her was disturbing but she couldn't do anything about it. She was only a serving girl after all…

…

Renee had taken immediately to Edward, pounding him with countless questions until Philip had to remind her that she hadn't touched her food, which brought a blush to her cheeks and kept her silent for the most part.

Edward, since he didn't have to answer any questions for the moment, asked what Bella had spent her day doing. She told him of exploring the hills with Daniel, making it an adventure game, pretending to be going into enemy territory. They had even ran back to the castle to get some sticks to pretend they were sword fighting.

As she was telling him of how Daniel had managed to hit himself with his 'sword' Tanya rushed into the hall, straight towards Edward. Seeing how distraught she looked he stood and walked quickly towards her, whispering to her but Tanya shook her head and pointed to Bella, who was confused. What could the other woman want with _her_?

Realizing that both were motioning for her to join them, Bella got up and walked with them out of the hall. They only then realized that he hall had gone silent because the moment they were out of the room conversations picked up again.

"Will you now tell me what has you so worried Tanya?" Said woman now had tears coursing down her face and nodded.

"Edward…Daniel…Daniel he-," She couldn't continue and shoved a note to the man, whose eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger. Bella snatched the note from his hands and read it once, then twice more before understanding dawned her features.

"Bella, you are not going to do as these people say," Edward said, voice tight with anger, fists clenching. "We will get Daniel back without using you as bait." Bella looked at him with impatience.

"The note clearly says that if we do not do as they say then they will kill Daniel! Are you really going to risk that?"

Bella gasped. The look on his face said it all. She turned from him and held Tanya.

"Edward, I won't be coming up tonight. I have to take care of Tanya," Bella waited for him to yell but instead he touched her back lightly before turning and walking back into the hall.

"Isabella, please, help me," Tanya cried, tears staining Bella's dress, but she couldn't care less.

"Don't worry, I will help you. We'll do as they ask and get Daniel back, I promise we'll get Daniel back."

…

Not a stroke past midnight Bella and Tanya huddled together a few hundred yards into the hills. They both wore cloaks against the chill and jumped when a shadow appeared out of nowhere. A little body was pressed against the person, shivering, obviously cold.

"Daniel!" Tanya yelled in relief rushing forward but quickly stopping when the person drew a sword, pointing it menacingly at the woman.

"Isabella must come first, my Lady." The voice was obviously male and Tanya nodded, all to willing to give over Bella for her child. Bella was willing too, and walked forward, patting Daniel's head when she arrived next to the man. Another shadow came and took Bella roughly by the arm, dragging her away as the first man stayed with Daniel and Tanya.

Bella, relieved that she had managed to get Daniel back, started to think of a way to escape the person's grasp. She jerked her arm sharply, but that only made the cloaked figure tighten its grip. They continued on in the virtually black night. Bella prayed that she would be able to find a way out of this or her efforts would have been wasted.

For if she didn't come out of this alive, Edward would hurt Tanya for allowing Bella to go through with their plan.

…

"Daniel! No, no, no, no, no! How could this be? How could this have happened? You _monster_! How could you!" Tanya was crouched over her dead son, tears mingling with his blood which gushed out of his throat. The man hesitated before running towards the castle, leaving the grieving mother and dead child alone on that dark night, not hearing the cries that filled the air in his haste to talk to the prince.

…

"Isabella, how nice of you to finally come," Michael said from deeper inside the furnished cave. Bella trembled with hate towards the man, but she couldn't do anything because the man who had led her here was still holding her to keep her from running.

"You may let her go now." The burly man obeyed and walked back a few feet towards the entrance before going up the narrow path towards the top of the cliff. The cave that Bella now found herself trapped in was in the side of the cliff, filled with a bed, a table, chairs, everything that one would need to hide out in.

It even now had womanly companionship, Michael thought slyly before walking forward to Bella who he saw cringe. He didn't mind her distaste for him, because he knew that she would grow out of it. That she would grow to love him.

"You would like a glass of wine, no?" He asked before pouring some into a cup and giving it to her, then pouring himself a cup too. Bella did not trust him, therefore she waited for him to take the first sip. When he did so she took a sip too, eyes widening from the bitter taste intermingled with the wine. She looked at him and noticed his smile.

"I had thought that you would need help sleeping." Was his explanation. As it was Bella couldn't move and had to be carried to the bed which Michael managed easily, settling her down so softly that it peaked her fear which had been growing since she left Tanya. Despite the commands her mind was telling her body, Bella couldn't stop her eyelids from drooping, her muscles relaxing.

"That's it my love. Relax…" Bella growled weakly in her throat and tried to slap Michael's hand away, but she couldn't move. She felt him touch her hair, felt him kiss her breasts… before she knew it he was kissing her stomach and she could feel it. Panic shot through her when she realized that she was naked.

"Relax…relax…" Michael repeated over and over, thrilled that the drug was working so well. He watched adoringly as his Isabella fought sleep like a child, as if wanting to stay away with him for the rest of her days. He grinned at the thought. She needn't worry, for their nights would be filled with each other and nothing else.

He knew that as her eyes drifted shut he was the last sight she saw, and he loved it.

**A/n: …Guess it'll have to wait until next chapter then. Too lazy to correct anything at the moment, so this is going up with all the imperfections it has. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Yeah…um a reviewer was all like 'Yeah…this isn't for teens anymore…' And to you my good reviewer- Thank you so much for reminding me. I changed the rating because of you, so yeah. Here's the next chapter.**

Bella's eyes fluttered but quickly shut again and her head lolled to the side uncomfortably. She tried to move her body, to lie on her side, but she couldn't. The only thing that it managed was to make her feel as if she was pulling her arm out of its socket. Pain made her open her eyes, and shock woke her up so fast that she took Michael by surprise.

She was naked, arms and legs spread wide and tied to the bedposts.

"Ah, I see you've woken up."

"What do you think you're doing? Free me at once!" Bella's cheeks were flushed with rage and she jerked her body side to side, but it did naught.

"You see, I didn't picture it like this…I had seen it as you willingly coming into my arms but the image that you make right now is quite stunning really. Brown hair cascading down to cover your breasts…anger in your eyes…I'll break that out of you, don't worry, but how fun it will be…" Bella looked horrified as his eyes roved her body.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Bella demanded, voice shaking slightly.

"You brought it upon yourself really," Michael said after a moments thought, slowly taking his shirt off to expose washboard abs and toned arms. She was going to have a problem breaking free from him. As it was she was trying to wiggle her wrists out of the ropes, with a little success.

"How could I have brought this upon myself you prat? I clearly stated that I had no interest in you!" Bella tried to throw herself at him, which only made the bed shake. Her wrists moved a bit out of the ropes, but no more. She had to keep him talking.

"And that is what set this chain of events off. You obviously_ did_ want me, so I just helped it along. That fiancée of yours tried to intimidate me, but not to worry love, he doesn't scare me. I can handle myself." Already half naked he began to take his boots off, causing Bella to panic.

"He'll kill you," She said in a whisper soft voice, which was filled with so much hate that Michael had to smile.

"No he won't. He said that he would only take a finger if I tried anything with you again. Since this is considered as 'trying' I would only lose a finger if I wanted to get caught, which I don't, therefore I won't." Really, Bella thought disgusted, does he have to make it so damned complicated? Couldn't he have just said, 'I don't plan on getting caught, therefore your fiancée won't be able to kill me'? Was it really that hard?

Bella threw curses at Michael as she tossed and turned. Her brain felt muddled, stuffy, and she realized that the drug must still be in her system.

"Is that really needed Isabella? After all, I'm your free card out of here. If you really want to leave, you have to do as I say." Michael grinned and tossed the second boot across the room, leaving him only in his pants. He began to slowly-teasingly-pull his pants down, exposing skin, not more cloth.

The sneaky pervert! He had taken off his loincloth while she slept, Bella thought with fear. Her wrists were so chaffed that they were bleeding, and her eyes began to water until tears silently coursed down her face.

He finally stood naked before her, blue eyes glinting dangerously. Bella closed her eyes as a sob ripped through her throat.

…

"Damn it man! Can we go no faster?" Edward demanded in an anxious voice, something he had not wanted. He had wanted anger, anger at the man who had killed his son, who had helped kidnap his love.

At the man who had agreed to take Edward to Michael and Bella if he could get off without death. Of course Edward had agreed.

They walked slowly so as not to give themselves away since the four guards that had come with them were in chain mail and carrying swords. On the way to the secret cave they passed a spot where the grass was pressed down and where there were blood stains soaking into the grass.

"Sorry, sorry milord. We'll be at the path in a few moments…" The man was huge, but his voice was small, timid as he led the prince and his four guards to the entrance of the cave…

…

Michael advanced like a hunter, grace evident in every step as he approached his prey. Bella thrashed about once more before stilling, not even breathing. Her enemy hesitated, and she used it to her advantage.

"Please," Bella said shakily, throat making it virtually impossible to talk because of its tightness, "Please, do not do this Michael. Please, let me go." Michael froze and Bella's heart felt the beginnings of hope.

"I will…not let you go, but I will cut the ropes," He sighed and grabbed a knife, cutting the ropes containing her feet before sitting next to her on the edge of the bed and leaning down towards her face.

"Does this not tell you how much I am willing to give Isabella? How much I will do for you?" Bella shuddered and Michael smiled before poising himself above her. He finally cut the ropes holding her hands…

…

"Here we are," The man called before he heard a grunt and turned to see one of the prince's guard collapsed on the ground, head caved in at the back. The other three guards were fighting the man who had taken the princess and finally managed to contain him. One of the men knocked him upside the head, rendering him unconscious before sitting on his back and telling the other two guards to go with the prince.

Their escort did not look at all phased by the fight. He had only wished that his old partner had taken another guard out. He didn't like the way they watched him.

"We have to go single file from here on out. I'll go first," The escort added before heading down a very small trail heading down the side of the cliff. Edward prayed to god above that he would get to Bella in time. That he would get there before any damage could be caused.

…

"Bastard!" Bella screamed as she raked her nails down Michael's chest before trying to roll out from under him. The man hovering above her laughed before laying on her and grabbing Bella's wrists in one of his gigantic hands.

"That was a very nice try, dear one, but it will take more than that to stop me from getting what I want, which at the moment is you." Michael groaned as he rubbed his nose down the side of Bella's neck, as he nibbled at her breasts. He felt her body rack with her silent cries, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to stop what he had set out to do.

"Michael, Michael, _please_, Michael, don't!" She screamed as he slowly made his teeth go back up her body, until they were above her lips. Her eyes pleaded, all the fire that had been in them gone.

"Please…Michael…" Bella couldn't continue because she had seen madness momentarily flicker in his penetrating blue eyes.

"It would do you good not to plead Isabella," His voice was husky as he ran his nose through her hair.

"Don't. Michael you don't want to do this. _I don't want you to do this._ Please!" Bella was sobbing out, unable to break free of his iron grip on her wrists.

Still running his nose through her hair he gently slid into her, and relished one thing.

Isabella's scream of pain, which he took as one of pleasure.

…

Edward heard her scream and all rationality left him. Ferocious anger filled him before he jumped around the escort, barely landing before running down the path towards the sound of his loved ones torment. Edward would kill the man who did this to her.

Only a little ways more before he could personally rip Michael of Banfea's heart out.

…

Bella couldn't believe he had actually done it. He hadn't even given her warning, hadn't paused rubbing his nose in her hair. He had kept doing all the things he had been doing: rubbing his nose in her hair, holding her wrists, stroking her breast. He had stopped none of these before pushing his way past her barriers. He had thrown his head back in moaned in such pleasure that Bella screamed.

"Stop it! Stop you monster!" She couldn't even understand herself past the sobs, past the pain. She cried and her mind could only think of one thing.

Edward.

…

Her screams filled the air again and he pushed himself all the more, turning into the cave to see Michael thrusting into his fiancée, his betrothed, _his_ love.

Edward slowed to a silent walk, but he needn't have worried because Michael was enjoying himself too much, and Bella couldn't see him because her eyes were tightly shut against the pain, both physical and emotional.

That was when Edward saw the knife, carelessly thrown on the ground by a man who thought he had nothing to worry about.

How wrong he was.

…

Sobs still ringing in the air, Bella tried to close her legs against the thing inside of her. The only thing she managed was closing her knees on Michael's waist, which made him laugh like a deranged man before thrusting with more force, causing more pain.

She was stunned when the pain lessened and her wrists were freed. She was also stunned when she heard a cry ring in the air that wasn't her own. Eyes flying open she wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the two men on the ground.

One was Michael, and the other took her a moment only before she realized it was Edward. He was ramming his knee into Michael's chest and he bent down over his manhood. His arm made jerky movements and Michael's cries of pain intensified until they finally died out all together.

Edward was holding Michael's manhood in a bloody hand before he shoved it down the other man's throat. Michael was unconscious because the pain had been too much to endure.

"E-E-Edward…" He looked up at his naked betrothed before quickly going to her, cradling her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh…shh…it's fine now love, it's fine. I have you now…" He repeated again and again, his mantra to fight away the darkness enclosing her mind.

"Thank god," She managed to whisper around tears before fainting in Edward's arms. The guards carried Michael, one grabbing his upper body and another grabbed his legs while Edward took off his tunic and put it on Bella, before standing and carrying her out bridal style.

He hadn't managed to save his son, or Bella's innocence, but he had managed to save what was left of Bella, and for that he cried, unashamed as the tears fell onto Bella's tear stained cheeks before continuing down.

He had managed to save what was left of Bella.

**A/n: To me that last bit makes perfect sense, but I'm the author so it would. If you have any questions about it, review me or PM me if you don't figure out what I mean. Crappy chappie, but I'm dead tired so you'll have to live with it until I change it. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: IMPORTANT! THIS STORY ISN'T ENDING UNTIL I SAY SO! YOU HAVE NO NEED TO WORRY, I'LL TELL YOU IF I PLAN ON QUITING. Now, this is crappy, but it's the best I could do in the hour I was allowed. I'll try to update next weekend, but no promises.**

Bella woke in her bed, dressed in only in a chemise, to the sound of humming. Gentle, sweet, humming that warmed her cold heart. Her eyes trained on Edward who sat in a chair beside the bed. It had only been a few hours since she had been rescued from Michael, and she began to cry again, knowing that she wouldn't be able to give Edward the ultimate gift expected from every wife. That she wouldn't be able to match his kindness tore at her heart.

Edward climbed onto the bed and cradled her to his chest, still humming.

…

After having stayed with Bella until she fell asleep again, Edward had silently gotten up and left the room, murderous intent etched into his features. A man servant ran up to him and Edward didn't break pace.

"Bring me the filth along with a hunting knife. To the most isolated room," He demanded, eyes watering but voice holding strong.

The fool would pay for bringing such unbearable pain to Bella.

…

Michael was shoved into the room with nothing more than two chairs, rope, and multiple knives. He stumbled and fell to the ground, yelling in pain as his wound throbbed. When he had awoken he had almost choked to death on himself. When he saw Edward he grinned, although his eye twitched showing the pain that was still there.

"What are you planning on doing now?" Edward glared and grabbed a wickedly sharp knife, barely touching his thumb to it, causing him to bleed.

"Something extremely painful," He replied as he made his way to Michael. The knife glinted tauntingly and Michael swallowed, eyes widening.

…

Despite everything that had happened to her, Bella insisted on eating supper with everyone else in the hall, and carrying on with the wedding on the morrow.

Walking into the hall was the hardest moment in her life. Everyone went silent at the sight of her, pity shining in their eyes. She fought to hold back tears of rage. Pity? She did not need _pity_. Bella gently sat herself beside Alice, looking down into her lap at her shaking hands.

"Milady?" Surprised at being addressed, Bella looked up to see a stable hand wringing a hat in his hands and blushing, looking at his feet.

"Yes? What is it that I can do for you?" Her voice sounded raspy to her own ears, and evidently to those of the people in the hall because some flinched.

"I-I'm 'appy that ya came 'ut o' this in one piece," He stuttered before hastily bowing and practically running back to his seat. Only Edward and those that went with him to retrieve Bella knew that she had been raped. The lower class believed that she had almost been gutted by a crazy nobleman.

After his brave show many came to say similar things to her, while she smiled and nodded her head, although Alice could see that her eyes were blank, the smile fake…

…

The next day was so busy that Bella couldn't even recall what had happened. All she remembered was the feast. She sat beside Edward and they had held hands, looking at each other as people in the crowd sighed. Of course those nobles that had not heard of what had happened were informed by locals, and Bella would squeeze Edward's hand whenever she heard her name in the crowd, which was often.

Only when she was being shuffled away by her mother and female friends did Bella realize with horror that she was expected to go on with the night revels. How was it possible for her to go through with this? How? She could not give herself fully to Edward anymore. Not since she had been tainted, taken by another man.

…

When Edward walked into their bedroom he saw Bella in revealing scarves artfully draping her frame on a bed with rose petals and furs. Her hair was curling, falling down to cover her face slightly. He sat beside her on the bed and fiddled with her hair, noticing how she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

He frowned. He had not wanted her to be afraid of this.

"Edward I…I can't," She whispered so softly that he had to bend to hear her properly. "I can't go through with something so similar a day after the fact! I'm sorry that I'm breaking tradition but-," He shook his head and cradled Bella to his chest, making comforting noises.

"I understand Bella. You have no need to fear that I won't understand," He said after she had calmed down. She nodded into his chest and he began to hum to her, rocking her back and forth gently until her breathing evened and she feel asleep.

…

Edward had remained with her in his arms for a long time before voices started calling things through the door. Perverted things.

"Hush! The princess is sleeping!" Noise stopped and her carefully picked Bella up and placed her in a chair. Thinking quickly, knowing that those outside the door would want prove that they had officially recognized each other, he sighed and took the knife he had used most on Michael from his belt and made a deep cut in his arm. He drizzled the blood on the sheets and stripped them from the bed.

Opening the door and shielding his body with it, he thrust the sheet into waiting hands while telling them to leave to let them rest. They all agreed willingly, whispering and giggling, happy that their prince and princess had finally tied the knot.


	14. breaking point

**A/n: I said that I would update next weekend, and looky here! It's the next weekend! I'm actually surprised. Let's see how this chapter goes eh? Oh, but ya'll need to have patience with me because I'm getting bogged down with homework. So yeah.**

Bella woke with Edward's arm draped over her, along with furs. She stretched and gently removed his arm before padding to the table for some fruit. Biting into an apple she stood in the same clothes from last night, looking out the window. It had gone well considering her luck. Surprisingly well. Looking back at the fruit she noticed a knife and blandly wondered what it was doing there. _I suppose it's just Edward's belt knife_.

"What are you doing up love?" Edward's voice was rough from just waking up, and Bella turned to smile softly.

"I was hungry." He smiled back and motioned for her to return to bed, which she did willingly. He took a bite from her apple, and they finished it together before Bella changed into a dress, only then realizing that Edward was naked. Surprise crossed her features as she looked at him.

"I wasn't comfortable."

There was a halt in conversation as he watched her brush her hair at the table. Again he motioned for her to return to him, and again she obeyed. They sat with each other, just resting for a long time before Bella interrupted.

"Edward, where's Daniel? I didn't see him at all yesterday. Did he get hurt? Is he okay?" With each question panic snuck into her voice until she grabbed fistfuls of her dress, and she bit her lip, brow crinkled. Edward didn't know how to respond. He had thought…he choked back a sob and roughly gathered his wife into his arms, burying his face into her hair, feeling tears leak from his eyes.

"Edward? Love what's wrong? He's on the mend ri-,"

"He'll never be on the mend Isabella. Daniel's…Daniel's…" He couldn't make himself finish the sentence and he felt Bella go rigid with realization. Her hand, which had drifted up to cradle his cheek, fell limply to the bed.

"He's dead?" Bella's voice rose an octave and she felt Edward's arms tighten around her. She felt numb. The energetic little creature with which she had begun to think of her own had left the earth? Without her knowing? She felt a stab in her heart, another fragment fall into a black hole in her chest, a piece she would never be able to retrieve.

_Daniel…_

"Edward, I can't breath." He loosened his arms in surprise at her unemotional voice, something she had expected and wanted. She jumped up and ran to the table, grabbing the knife before dashing out of the room, ignoring Edward's calls.

She would get payback.

…

Michael sat in his puddle of misery and pain, squinting as the door opened to an obviously female figure. When his eyes adjusted to the burst of light he grinned.

"Can't get enough of me can you? Understandable." His voice was a harsh rasp, due to lack of water.

"How could you? _He was just a child!_" Her scream echoed of the walls, hurting Michael's ears. What was she going on about?

"What are you talking about?"

"Not worth your memory is he? Since he's a child he can afford to be _forgotten_? I refuse to forget what you have done to Daniel! Forgiveness is not an option this time!"

She darted forward and slashed wildly at his throat, which he narrowly dodged, jostling his arms which had no skin on them due to the torture Edward had chosen. He yelped in pain before Bella plunged the knife into his chest.

…

He had rushed after her, trying to catch up, but servants had gotten in the way, asking why the princess had run with such a frightening look on her face, and why he was running about only in trousers.

"I've not the time to explain!" He called out before sprinting towards Michael's prison. He arrived just in time to see Bella plunge the knife into him for the tenth time. Her blue dress was splattered with a dark substance-blood- her hands were red and her eyes were crazed.

Michael on the other hand was resting in his own pool of blood, his blond hair darkened with his blood, face pale with blue eyes wide. He looked surprised.

Bella dropped the knife after stabbing him one last time, blood red hands shaking before she pressed them against her face, fright evident in every line of her body.

"Oh my god…" Only at that moment did she seem to take in what she had done, killing a man.

Edward could find no fault in her actions, not that he tried. He felt that she deserved the right to kill the man who had raped her, although he would have rather done it himself, for his son. He crouched beside Bella and her hands left bloody hand prints on his pale chest, but he couldn't care less.

"It's okay love, you finished it…you finished it…" Her sobs filled the air and her body wracked violently. She could only say one thing, and it didn't surprise Edward.

_Daniel._

Always thinking of others, not herself. The most unselfish person he had ever met. She had killed the man who had raped her, but she had done it not for herself, but for Daniel.

He understood perfectly. Perfectly. And he waited until Bella fell asleep to get to his stiff legs, leaving the bloody room with Bella in his arms, telling the servants he passed to please clean the mess up. Their eyes widened but they rushed to their task, shocked by the sight of their royalty covered in blood.

…

Edward slipped the dress off of Bella and wiped her gently with a rag, getting the blood stains off of her hands and face, before putting her into her chemise and carrying her to bed. He wiped himself down too, and lay down next to Bella, letting his eyes close slowly.

He was becoming a caretaker for Bella, but he had agreed to it in his vows, and god smite him if he break them.

…

Bella had not left the room since she had killed Michael, wasting away, refusing to eat, and when she tried only throwing it up. Five days later Alice went into labor, and requested, more like demanded, that Bella be there. So Bella left, face ashen and hair dull, hunched forward as if walking straight into a great gust of wind.

She stayed with Alice through it all, even the cussing which surprised the servants. Her vocabulary was surprisingly large.

After fourteen hours of labor, Alice gave birth to a beautiful boy, who both Alice and Jasper agreed to name Enzo. He had a little tuft of hair already, and Alice smiled gently at him before handing him to Bella.

"No I can't-,"

"You can and you _will_ hold my child. Don't be squeamish Bella. There you go…" Bella held the baby with ease, but her face was tense. What if she managed to hurt this child also? Would Alice do the same thing that she had done to Michael?

With such grim thoughts she gently thrust the baby at Jasper, who took him gladly before walking quickly out of the room.

…

When rounding a corner she practically ran into a woman her age.

"I apologize for my clumsiness. Are you-,"

"Are you Isabella of Condre?"

"Yes…" Not knowing why someone would want her until she got a slap across the face, and the woman had tears leaking from her eyes.

"You evil woman! You seduced my husband!"

"Husband? My lady, I know nothing of what you insinuate."

"Michael! Michael of Banfea!" Realization hit as hard as the slap Bella had just received.

So this was Jessica of Banfea.


	15. Chapter 15

The woman-Jessica, Bella reminded herself-hit her again just for the heck of it.

"Do you know how much pain you've caused me and my children? Do you know how it feels, to have to tell your children that a wayward psychotic woman killed their father for _no reason_?" The woman raised her hand again, trying to make Bella flinch, but something happened in that moment. Something strange.

Bella wouldn't ever be able to explain how she felt, seeing the woman raise her hand and hearing her words reverberate in her head. She had heard the saying enough, but never had she thought it actually applied at times. Especially not to her.

She snapped.

"You want to talk to me about how things feel like? Really? Do you _truly_ want to go there with me?" Bella's voice was as cold as a winter day, her eyes like stone as she leaned forward towards the short blond who, quite frankly, looked hideous in her purple dress.

"For I won't sweeten the details for you. Would you like to know what your husband was _really _like? Or do you just need someone to point your finger at? Decide now, because if you hit me and accuse me one more time, I know with all I have left of my heart that you will not like it one bit."

Jessica looked appalled, as if talking down to an idiot who didn't know her facts was worse than hitting a princess.

"D-don't talk to me like that! You know nothing of what I go through right now! You KILLED MY HUSBAND!" Fury was not hot as it usually was, but cold. This fury was a comfort to Bella, but it was also dangerous. With a hot fury she could fling herself into a blind rage, but with a cold fury her mind was calculating, letting no detail pass unnoticed.

Simply speaking, everything she did was her own will, something she decided on doing. She wasn't irrational, quite the contrary. She was so rational she was cruel. Deadly. And she didn't care about anything, especially not the other woman's feelings.

Bella struck Jessica so hard across the face that it sent her sprawling to the ground, an angry red mark on her left cheek.

"Your husband, whom you seem to worship, raped me. Brutally. Also, since he was so willing to rape a high standing woman, it only goes to reason that he would do the same to servants. If you ask your own on your fief the only reason they won't tell you is because you stand higher than them. If you would get off that high horse of yours they would spill the secrets and pains."

"Don't talk about Michael as if you knew him! You know nothing!" Jessica stood and walked quickly to Bella, only to receive a kick to the stomach.

"I know enough to say with _facts to back my words_ that your husband was a sick animal, one with repulsive thoughts. He cared nothing for you."

Jessica remained on the ground, but Bella could tell that her throat had gone tight.

"You're lying! He loved me!"

"You're right," Bella said in a conciliatory tone, "he _loved_ you at one point, but that love left, no doubt soon after he married you. This is a bit bold of me," she didn't seem to realize that striking a fellow noble was bold in itself, "but when was the last time you two had intercourse?"

"After our second child was born."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Three years ago."

"Thank you for answering truthfully. I will now be telling you something that will no doubt diminish all feelings you have towards the monster you call your husband. Your second child was born three years ago, and no doubt your first is five, six years old? Yes, well your husband _killed a boy of five._"

Bella felt that she would allow a few moments of silence to let the knowledge, pain, sink in. She wanted nothing more than to hurt this woman.

"Do you want to know why he killed a child? Well, doubtless you don't want to know, but I'll tell you anyway because I'm so bloody nice."

"Noo…please…" Jessica tried to plead, but Bella continued on relentlessly.

"He killed a child…" Bella's eyes began to sting and her voice began to wobble, raw with emotion, "Because he wanted me. He killed an innocent child in exchange for me." She broke off and turned, her back to the woman curled into herself. Just thinking that Daniel died because of her turned her cold anger into hot rage. There was no telling what she would do now.

"He killed an innocent child because he wanted to rape me! An innocent child! Someone the same age as his own blood! Does that not repulse you to such an extreme that you want nothing more than to scrub your body and life of everything having to do with _Michael of Banfea_? All you can do know is live with this knowledge and try to keep your children from turning into miniature monsters, to keep them from turning into their father! Isn't it a grand thought to think your little ones might become like him, that they might rape women, kill children?!"

Bella collapsed to the ground beside Jessica and cried silently, watching the other woman as she thrashed on the ground and listened to her incomprehensible screams. The world was cruel, and Bella felt this was only one of its lessons. Its cruelty would grow in time. But this was bad.

A mother realizing that her husband was a fake…that he was actually a monster in disguise, raping women in his spare time.

That her husband killed a child the same age as theirs.

…

She was crying for the wrong reasons. Jessica wasn't crying for the woman beside her on the dirty ground with sunken eyes and dull hair, or for the child killed by her husband, but for the love she lost.

She cried for the monster that had died. She had known what he had done when she wasn't there, and had even walked into a room while he was at it with one of the whores. Of course she said nothing to him, but the servant had had to go. Not just let go either. Anyone that tempted her Michael enough had to be killed, simple as that. Even when Michael had gone with the occasional man, Jessica had killed them off within a week, hating them for being able to get emotion out of him while all she got was an unemotional, standoffish man. What had happened to the Michael who had been risky in the beginning of their courtship?

He had been swept away by other people's flesh. And the only way to get him to come back to her was to kill the rest. And right now, the woman beside her was at the top of the list.

"I'm so sorry…so sorry…" Bella was surprised, enough to stop her crying and muster a, "For what?"

Jessica decided not to say, that it would reveal itself within due time, as all the rest had. She couldn't believe she had overlooked the princess when she had visited on the night of her arrival. She had thought that Isabella of Condre would be too high born for her husband's taste, but it didn't seem to matter to him.

He had fallen for the common whore and soon she would end the common whore's life. It was a fair exchange, life for a life, love for a love. Of course Edward would be distraught, and she would be right there, able to comfort him. To make him fill the gap that Michael had left.

It would all work out in the end.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: I looked at a live preview of my story (because that's what I do when I begin to write a new chapter-you know, refresh the memory?) and saw **_**310**__**reviews!**_** I couldn't believe it! Sure, not all the reviews are positive, as you all know from my complaining, but still, a majority of them are! So, just wanted to say that it's reviewers like you that make my day. :)**

After having found Bella sitting on the ground next to a Banfea, Edward had promptly picked her up and carried her to the room, depositing her gently onto the bed before slowly undressing her until she was left in her chemise. Tears were still making their silent path down her face, and Edward could find nothing to make them stop.

"Go to sleep dear Bella," he whispered, sitting next to her, stroking her hair lovingly.

"It is early yet. I don't have to go to bed."

"What do you have to do? Nothing. You already had supper, and witnessed the birth of a beautiful boy. Rest now love." Her eyes drifted shut and her breathing began to slow, but she managed to stay awake for a moment longer to say, "I'm sorry".

Edward's frustration was evident on his features as he went to brush out one of his many horses. Why did she always have to blame herself for everything that happens? The thought of striking her came to mind before he threw it away, disgusted for even thinking it. Hit the woman he loved? His thoughts drifted to what she had been like when he had first met her, before all this nonsense happened.

Fiery, eyes flashing with mischief, brown hair blowing in the wind.

Apologetic, eyes down-cast causing dark half moons upon her red cheeks, hands wringing.

Playful, throwing Daniel into the air, laughing with a brilliant smile on her face.

It was hard to think that that same woman, the same fiery, playful, and often apologetic, had turned into a shadow of herself. Her clothes were looser, her eyes and hair dull, bruises on her arms from hugging herself so hard. His eyes teared up as he thought of what she looked like that night. That fateful night.

There had been fear, making her warm brown eyes into dark pits, something he didn't-couldn't-understand, couldn't fathom. And then there was _him._

Michael, who had been poised above her, carrying on with such joy that it made Edward dry heave to think about it. It had given him joy to rape Bella, joy to be the first without her consent.

Edward rubbed his eyes feeling moisture. He couldn't think about this now. He had to be strong, be a rock Bella would be confident to lean upon. So he undressed and crawled into bed with Bella, bringing her to his chest. He would try and find a way to cheer her up.

…

The next morning Bella woke without the familiar body heat to her back. Her heart sped as she turned over and felt the imprint next to her. It was a bit warm yet, but he had been gone for a while. She began to throw the covers back when servants-all female-walked into the room without knocking.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bella cried in a sleep laced voice.

"We're ta 'elp you git prepr'd for th' day miss. 'Ere we go now!" Alarmed, Bella backed up until she was against the head board. She hadn't understood a word the old servant woman had said because her mind was foggy with sleep. They came to her and coaxed her away from the bed before making a bath and scrubbing every inch of her, not caring that she was blushing a bright, healthy, red. She understood why Edward had gone now, and was prepared to hurt him a great deal.

…

With her hair half up, half down, dressed in a bright blue dress with her hands on her hips, she looked like his old Bella again.

"Hurry love! If we don't go now we might miss them!" His excitement was evident in his voice and Bella couldn't help but to have it wear off on her.

She went as fast as she could without being improper, or tripping herself, before Edward hugged her and picked her up, swinging her in a circle, before putting her back down. Already there was a light blush to her cheeks, and she didn't look so tired.

"Come on."

They walked very quickly to the kitchens retrieving a mysterious basket in the eyes of Bella, before continuing to her spot, the hills. Edward put a finger to her lips and motioned for her to stay where she was before quietly slipping away. She stood for a great while, looking at the familiar landscape before Edward came back, took her hand, and pulled her gently to the next hill, stopping just over the top.

"Look," he whispered. Bella did and smiled so gently it sent Edward's heart racing. Her face was lit up with an inner light and she squeezed his hand gently, which he returned in kind.

Below them were a pack of deer, grazing, ears twitching back for signs of danger. Eyes alight with mischief for once in what seemed a very long time, Bella motioned for Edward to undo her dress. He did so in perplexity, wondering what she was up to. Once the outer dress was off, she told him to untie her corset, which he also did. He saw her shape through the light material of her chemise mixed with the light of the sun before he could look up. He smiled with desire but looked away, to her face.

"Edward, I hope you weren't too fond of the deer," she said before kissing him swiftly and sprinting into the pack. They stayed as they were for a second before realizing that a crazy human woman was running towards them clad in only a see-through chemise. She whooped as she chased them, keeping up for a while before they disappeared over the next hill. Bella stopped running, hair and chemise blowing in the direction of the deer as she watched them enter the forest.

She turned to wave at Edward only to realize that he was running towards her, a huge grin on his face. She squealed and took off, keeping away from him for a surprising amount of time what with her just chasing deer, before he tackled her, making himself hit the ground and her land on him. His arms made a protective cage around her and they stayed like that before her peals of laughter broke through the air.

Never had Edward been more relieved to hear one specified noise in his life.

"What are you laughing at?"

She couldn't make herself answer as the giggles made her stomach cramp up. Soon Edward joined, his lower voice mixing with her higher one. Edward soon stood to retrieve her things from where he had left them, coming back only to lay down again and pull her onto his chest.

"I've missed you," he said as he picked a flower and put it behind her ear.

"How could you have missed me? I've been here all along." Her voice was playful, but she could tell that he was serious. It made her worry as to what he would say next.

"No," he argued while playing with her hair, "No, you haven't. You've been away, adrift in the recesses of your mind, in a place I can't ever dream to follow you to. I'm happy to have you back love, so happy." Bella rolled off of Edward to lay next to him on the grass, looking up at the very blue sky.

"Hope is a wonderful thing isn't it?" Her question threw him off guard, but he thought his answer through before responding, "Yes. Hope is wonderful."

"Such a beautiful thing hope is. Like a butterfly in many aspects don't you think? It flies with gossamer wings on the wind of life, always somewhere in your mind." He couldn't understand where she was going with this trail of thought. A silence followed, Edward waiting, Bella collecting her thoughts.

"…It's just as fragile. Touch a butterfly too hard and it dies, a wing broken, never to fly again. Hope is the same. It's the same." Bella was beginning to whisper her words.

"If you have too many issues thrown upon you without the ability to solve them and then you add one more, you break. The hope to pass the ordeal, hope in general, crumbles around you, and you're left amid the pieces, trying in vain to put it all back together again. To start anew."

"But you can start anew Bella. I can help you start again, help you along. You don't have to bear it by yourself, letting it rest on your shoulders alone. Share the weight, and it would ease your mind. Don't go through this alone." His comment was met with silence and he mentally sighed to himself, believing that he had ruined the progress he had managed to make that day.

"Can we really though?"

"Can we what?"

"Start anew? Would it really be possible?"

"Of course it would be Bella. Of course it would."

"Then say it. Say it and I'll forget my depression and move forward."

"Say…what?" There was a pause and Edward saw her swallow, saw her eyes drift shut as if preparing for something horrible.

"Say that you…that you forgive me." He could have laughed at the requirement had it not been obvious that she thought whole-heartedly that he wouldn't forgive her.

"I forgive you."

"Do you know what I'm asking for your forgiveness for?"

"Yes."

"Then say it. Say you forgive me for getting little Daniel killed." Her eyes were defiant as she sat up looking down into his pleading face.

He had thought that he would have been able to say he forgave her in a heart beat, but hesitation took root in his heart as he looked upon her lovely face. It was the face that had been the reason for a killing. It had been the reason for lust in many a men at Edward's court. But looking at the way the light gave her face a heavenly glow, he remembered that it had been the reason he had found love. The reason he had come out of his cold outer shell to see life in a new way, a new light.

"I forgive you for the misfortune that has befallen my little Daniel."

Bella nodded to herself before tears poured down her face and she flung herself at him.

"Thank you Edward. Thank you so much."

**A/n: I realize that I write some stuff that doesn't make any sense to people other than me, so if you have questions, ask them in a review. Thankies.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Okay. I have something to share with all you readers out there.**

'**i hate your story! tanya! You ! how coiuld you! you have forever ruined the divine creation of stephine meyer! you should be ashamed you !' This was a review sent to me by a 'your fucked up'. **

**Well. First off I know that most likely this person won't ever read this story again because this person's distaste is evident in the review, but I want to comment on what they said. Shall we? Now, I don't know about all of you out there, but I would rather be insulted with good punctuation and capitalization. I mean really, if you're going to take the time to insult someone, do it right will you? And the spelling! Look at that 'could'. And most horrible, the spelling of STEPHENIE!! I mean dude! You're criticizing MY writing, and you can't even spell the original author's name right! For shame! Oh, and for future reference to those who will flame me in the future:**

**Make sure the stars () you put in the flame equal the amount of letters in the cuss word will you? I hate trying to guess what your saying when you insult me. I like to read it, then bitch right back at you without having to wonder what the hell you were trying to say.**

**Now on to the chapter.**

With her depression behind her, Bella smiled and laughed as much as she used to, if not more. Her heart was free of the guilt she had felt with the death of Daniel, replaced with her utter devotion and love to Edward. They often went to the hills together in the weeks that passed, lying next to each other, looking up at the sky and talking endlessly.

When they weren't together, Bella spent time with Alice, Jasper, and their new baby boy, Enzo. Enzo had a head of curly black hair and bright blue eyes which he used to observe the world with the same wisdom as his father. Enzo helped Bella along, with his being both a child and adorable.

Alice also helped with her bright outlook at life, and with her already knowing how Bella thought.

"How are you doing today Bella?" Alice asked as they watched Enzo master the art of crawling without falling onto his face.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Alice sighed. When Bella gave her an inquiring look she smiled brightly but shook her head.

"Look at you Bella. Five months into your marriage-," Alice broke off, wariness evident in her eyes.

"Alice, you know better than to start something and not finish it with me. Come on, spit it out."

"Five months into your marriage and you haven't had sex with your husband. Not once. I see the way you _both_ look at each other, but you never act upon it and I'm getting fair impatient!"

"Alice-," She should have seen where this would go. Of course Bella had told Alice what hadn't happened the night of her wedding and, being the good cousin she is, Alice wouldn't let it drop, insisting that it was past time for it to happen.

"No. Bella you have to give him a child soon, don't you understand? You're both _royalty_. You're expected to give him an heir. You won't be able to do that if you haven't even had sex! Imagine what the lower classes would say, would think!"

Bella's cheeks flushed as uncertainty entered her voice for the first time since Alice's pestering began.

"Is it really time Alice? I don't want him to think I'm too bold for a wife." Of course Bella had been thinking on what it would be like to be with Edward in _that _way. As of late she had often woken up in the middle of the night just to stroke his face, feeling her fingertips burn with contact and her body ache for more.

"Surely you jest? He agreed to marry you _because _you were bold!" Bella had to grin; Alice had her there.

"You'll need to help me," she warned as Alice squealed.

"He won't know what hit him."

"I hope he knows _who _though."

"Don't worry so much Bella! We shall start the transformation after supper."

With that it was decided.

…

Bella sat with Alice as usual, often looking at her husband as was her habit until the tables were moved aside for the dancing. Her cousin gave her a meaningful look before dancing out of the hall. When moving to follow she was intercepted with an arm around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward was holding her from behind, pressing himself against her with his warm breath caressing her neck. Her eyes drifted shut and she leaned into him.

"To get…ready," she sighed before her eyes snapped open. She had almost given the secret away. Damn Edward and his seductive ways.

"Ready for what?" What was she getting ready for, he wondered, nibbling at her neck.

"It's a surprise!" she called before dashing out the hall, leaving observers laughing at Edward's expense. His expression was one of confusion and amusement. He smiled before turning back to watch his people dance.

…

"Alice, I feel so revealed! Are you sure I have to wear this?"

"Would you rather not wear anything at all? Because that can be arranged too." Bella put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Exactly. Now just sit there and look pretty-see you tomorrow!" Then she left, leaving Bella lying on the bed, blushing a bright red. Of course she was happy that this was finally coming in a few minutes wait, but she felt ridiculous. _I suppose Alice knows best. After all, she has a child which means-_ she couldn't even finish her thought. Just thinking about Alice and Jasper-it brought a shudder to Bella, making a few scarves fall off of her.

"Love you in there?" Bella gasped but called out, "Yes! Make sure you're not bringing company with you!" The door opened and Edward walked in, not looking at her as he closed the door. Once that task was finished he began to say, "Company? Why would I bring-," When he finally turned his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Did I blow this out of proportion?" Bella immediately asked, fidgeting with her wedding scarves as a piece of her hair fell into her eyes. Edward couldn't make himself respond at first, his shock was so great.

"You're sure about this Bella?"

"Positive." Edward nodded before slowly undressing until he was bare. He then walked to her and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her with eyes dark from desire.

"Are you-,"

"I'm sure."

Again he nodded but this time he rolled until he was next to her, then kissed her gently on the lips, throwing a fur blanket over them. Bella's hands roved his body, unhindered by mundane things like clothing.

Edward's hands also explored, causing pleasure for Bella until she gasped and panted.

"After this there is no going back Isabella," he said in a husky voice, his eyes filled with hope.

"I know. Edward, I want this."

And that began the best night of Bella's life.

…

Of course the next morning the sheets had to be disposed of, and a bath had to be run. They bathed together, and somehow the act of washing became erotic, the desire so intense they claimed each other on the ground next to the tub.

Bella put on a green dress after her 'bath' and helped Edward dress almost causing another round to start. They were, regretfully, saved by a knock on the door.

"Bella! I know you are in there! Come now, let's go to breakfast." Bella grinned at Edward before kissing him and dashing out the door, making him miss her waist. He growled before vowing, "You'll make up for that tonight."

She stopped and turned slowly, curtsying low enough for him to see her cleavage. "I look forward to it _My Lord_."

…

"And?" Bella turned to look into Alice's eager face and smiled radiantly.

"And?"

"How was it?" She asked, impatient and annoyed at Bella for keeping details to herself. Bella didn't even want to keep the information to herself.

"It was…_wonderful_." Alice giggled before getting all of the information out of Bella.

"So he's that good is he?" Alice asked, impressed. Bella was slightly offended.

"Of course he's that good; we're talking about Edward!"

"Oh-ho! Did I hurt someone's feelings?"

"Actually, you did, just a tad anyway," Edward said from his position a table away. He had been heading over to Bella's side when he heard Alice's comment, and had wanted to see what Bella's reply would be.

"Edward," Bella said with a blush to her cheeks. Alice on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" He asked, not liking the look of Alice at the moment. She looked like she was plotting.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of how she will be teaching you soon enough." Edward was shocked at Alice's blunt speaking, and Bella was confused, not understanding the secret code that her husband and cousin were using. Their secret conversation went on for a bit more before Edward dubbed his verbal berating good enough and left, mumbling to himself about women who didn't know their place.

Alice cackled. "Would you like to come with me and take Enzo out to the hills?" Bella's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. After all, it was her favorite place.

…

Edward stood at his window, watching the two women and baby walk to the hills covered with wild flowers with a smile on his face.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in."

A serf bowed before handing him a letter. The handwriting on the paper was as familiar as his own, and his mood was better than before, if that was even possible.

_**Edward,**_

_**I send my regrets at not being able to attend your wedding. If you haven't realized by now, it was because of pressing matters. However, I do ask that you and your newly wed wife come to the Paclaghan estates so we can meet this fine young woman. A perfect place for a honeymoon yes? We look forward to your visit.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Carlisle of Belliut**_

Edward smiled again as he looked out the window at his 'newly wed wife'. She was spinning in circles, that is, until she fell to the ground, which startled laughter out of Edward.

So Bella was to meet the parents.


	18. Chapter 18

"I've news for you my dear," Edward said as he twirled Bella around the room after supper that night.

"Oh? What would this news be pertaining to?"

"My family," He stated simply before leading Bella into a dip, rousing laughter from those watching nearby.

"You're family? I thought…" Edward cocked his head to one side as a lopsided grin graced his features.

"You thought…?" He prodded, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"I thought your family had died?" Edward's eyes darkened and Bella was suddenly very sorry she had even thought to ask.

"My biological parents, yes. I have an adoptive father though." They danced in silence for a moment, but a question nagged at Bella until she sputtered, "Was I ever promised t-to your father?"

"Yes," He said, eyes guarded as he watched her think this over. "However," he continued, "That was in the beginning of our negotiations. My father saw that it would be more logical for you to marry me since we were so close in age."

"…I see." It was an unnerving thing to think of herself married to this perfect man's father instead of him. And slightly disgusting.

"Back to our original conversation," he said in a playful voice, showing that all was forgiven, "We are going to leave here for the Paclaghan estates in a few days time. We are going to see my father, who is the king of this country. It takes about a week to get there."

"How positively thrilling," Bella murmured, causing Edward to laugh.

"No need to fret. My family isn't that horrendous." The song came to an end and Edward guided her to a table, pouring her wine.

"It's not your family I worry about." Confused Edward asked her to elaborate. She did so with a sigh.

"I despise riding." He laughed again and stroked her cheek before reminding her that she didn't seem to mind riding at night when they were alone and naked. She promptly replied that that was entirely different.

"You're right. Sadly, you won't be naked throughout this trip." She blushed a bright red before slapping him playfully on the arm.

All that talk of being naked, however, drove them to quietly slipping out of the hall to their bedroom.

…

The week of traveling was refreshing, with Alice, Jasper, and Enzo following close behind her and Edward. They would play games, race, and talk during the day, rest, eat, and laze during the night.

Only to start all over again the next day.

Nothing notable happened during their trip until they got to the forests surrounding the Paclaghan estates.

Upon entering the forests it got darker, the air feeling as if magic lingered from hundreds of years past. Looking around Bella noticed that the animals were not shy, but brave, coming forward as the horses slowed to sniff at the humans, see if they were worthy of their attention. Many dubbed them unworthy before leaving to go about their business besides one little rabbit.

Bella got down, picking up the little creature while Edward asked dryly, "So I take it we're adopting a rabbit?"

"Yes," she replied before getting back on her horse and petting the little thing in her hands. Their topic twitched its nose, unconcerned.

They went on for about an hour more before scattered cabins reached their eyes. They were cute little things, perfect for about two to five people. As they continued on, the cabins became closer together, forming little clusters.

The biggest cabin was like a castle made of logs. It had numerous windows with balconies and plants perched upon them, a two story building surrounded with numerous little cabins.

"The center of the Paclaghan estates," Edward said before spurring his horse into a trot, stopping fifteen feet away from a blond man standing calmly before the glorious Edward perched upon his horse like an ancient god. He slowly dismounted before walking briskly to the other man and grabbing him up in a hug. They talked as Bella egged her horse into a light trot, not as fast as Edward's.

When she got to the same point as her husband's horse, she dismounted and gracefully walked forward with the little rabbit cradled to her chest. When she got there both men smiled at her, the blond man extending his hand.

"Hello Isabella. I am Carlisle, Edward's father," he said before grabbing Bella's offered hand and kissing the back of her fingers. She smiled back into that kind, beautiful, face and said, "It is a pleasure my lord," before slipping into a low curtsy, rabbit cradled in one hand, staying like that for a moment before righting herself.

It was going to be interesting to meet the whole family.

…

Entering the huge cabin showed that it was perfectly illuminated, and well furnished. People bustled about, smiling at the king but doing nothing more as they left to do whatever task they were entrusted with.

"What a charming place," Bella said as she looked around before bumping into a beautiful little girl with curly blond hair.

"Oh! I'm so-,"

"You have my rabbit! Where'd you find him at?" The girl reached up and stole the rabbit, cuddling it to her face before looking back at Bella with bright blue eyes.

"Felicia, is that any way to greet your uncle's wife?" Carlisle's voice was stern, but he was hiding a smile by turning around to look at Edward, whose eyes had widened.

"Felicia? Do you remember me?" The girl cocked her head to the side before cautiously asking, "Edward?" She shrieked with joy as he picked her up and threw her into the air with such ease that Bella was jealous, remembering how hard it had been for her to do that continuously with Daniel.

After the little reunion the girl smiled, forgetting all about the rabbit that stood by Carlisle's foot.

"Hello Aunt Bella."

Just then a gorgeous blond woman walked in with a burly man who had curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. "Mama!" Felicia called before wiggling out of Edward's arms and running to her mother. The woman bent down and picked her up, a smile brightening up her face.

"Yes, hello Felicia. Edward, how nice to see you again. Who might this be?" She asked, face welcoming as the man, who could only be her husband Bella reasoned, came to stand behind her.

"Rosalie, Emmet, this is my wife, Isabella." They exchanged the proper how-do-you-do's, before Alice and Jasper made their way in with the help of a plump woman who was greeted warmly by Edward's family as Esme. Introductions had to be made once again, but no one minded much.

After catching up a bit, Edward claimed to be very tired from all the traveling, and asked to be excused. Of course he was and he took Bella with him, leaving Alice, Jasper, and Enzo in the capable hands of a servant, requesting that he take them to a guest cabin.

Their little cabin was alone in the woods, away from the little clusters and they both collapsed onto the bed, tired out. They soon fell into a deep sleep, holding each other as the light darkened to night.

**A/n: Yay, the gang's all together now! Wasn't the best, but I wanted to get this one done. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: Um, in this story, Rosalie isn't going to be a because I think that she has the potential to be a good friend to Bella, and seeing as she already has a child and she isn't a vampire, I see no reason for her to resent Bella unless she has a crush on her adopted brother, which I have SO not planned. Just thought I would warn you.**

Bella sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, for a moment confused as to where she was. When her groggy mind finally registered that she was in Edward's cabin she nodded to herself and laid back down to snuggle against Edward, who at the moment was only viewed as a heat source.

"Are you really planning on going back to sleep?" Edward's voice was amused as he shifted so he could look at her better.

"Humph…" _Heat sources shouldn't be allowed to talk,_ she thought darkly as she turned to glare at him over her shoulder.

"Someone seems cranky this morning."

"Yes, because that someone is being assaulted by another someone who's too cheerful in the morning."

"Ouch," he murmured as he rolled over her and nuzzled her neck, "It bites."

"Along with many other things," she retorted before laughing a bit as he tickled her. It was impossible to stay annoyed with Edward, she thought as they helped each other dress before walking out into the bright May morning, hand in hand.

"Aunt Bella! Uncle Edward!" Bella sniggered as Edward cringed.

"Uncle Edward…for some reason it doesn't fit."

"Thanks ever so," Edward rolled his eyes before picking up and swinging Felicia around in the air. She giggled before hugging him fiercely.

"Really Felicia! Everyone will think that your father and I have raised a proper barbarian!" Rosalie walked from the direction of the central cabin with an indulgent smile on her face. "Good morning."

Edward and Bella both replied with a good morning themselves before noticing that little Felicia had a thoughtful look on.

"Mama?"

"Yes Felicia?"

"How can a barbarian be proper if barbarians are supposed to be _im_proper?"

Edward lowered the little girl and she ran to her mother to hear her response as Bella laughed.

"She's a sharp one."

"Of course she is. After all, she's my kin isn't she?" Bella shook her head, noting that he was in a good mood before walking on, leaving Edward behind.

…

After having followed her nose past interesting looking cabins, she found herself in the eating cabin, and quickly saw Rosalie's burly husband, Emmet. He also saw her and grinned, waving her over to his table, which had Alice, Jasper, and baby Enzo at it.

"Good morning," she called when she was a few feet away.

"Good morning little Isabella," Emmet said through a mouthful of sausage, eyes twinkling agreeably.

Bella piled one plate with food enough for her and Edward before sitting next to Alice, directly across from Emmet. _If I'm 'little', what's Alice? Dwarf?_ The thought made a giggle bubble to her lips, but she repressed it, smiling at Jasper when he looked at her curiously.

Alice nodded a hello to Bella before going back to feeding Enzo while Jasper inquired how the hunting was in these parts. Emmet was just launching into one of his more glorious hunts-something having to do with wrestling a grizzly bear which was impossible for a human to do (although Bella began to wonder seeing as how big Emmet was)-when Edward appeared, stealing a bit of roast duck. Rosalie and Felicia weren't far behind.

As the adults talked, Felicia watched Enzo with rapt attention, taking in every movement he made, from kicking his little feet to twitching his pudgy fingers. Finally their blue eyes met and Enzo slowly smiled, revealing gums and nothing more.

Felicia giggled and put her head on the table, hands on either side to watch again with a little smile on her face. Bella was surprised to see that Enzo still held the little girl's attention. Weren't they usually bouncing off the walls at this age?

Alice, seeing Felicia's state of enchantment, asked if she would like to hold Enzo. Her blue eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously, running around the long table to sit next to Alice on her bench then hold perfectly still as Alice positioned Enzo in her arms.

"Isn't that adorable?" Carlisle asked with a smile on his beautiful face, Esme on his arm.

"Quite. They shall grow up to be very close I bet," Esme said in a musical voice, amusement in its depths.

They all visited until Carlisle requested for Edward, Emmet, and after a moments thought, Jasper, to take a walk with him.

The women were left behind to care for the children, and gossip.

…

A few steps behind his father, Edward smiled as he thought back to the way Bella had looked while gazing upon Felicia and Enzo. He couldn't wait to have a family of his own with her.

They continued to walk further into the forest until they came upon a stone table with smaller stones surrounding it, meant as chairs. They settled and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Amapi has contacted us, wishing to see the newly wed royal couple. They wish for you to visit them at their main castle. Of course I cannot attend, but I still feel that it would be a good idea."

"Surely you jest Carlisle! You wish for Bella and me to go into enemy territory so they can kill us under the pretense of wanting to give us gifts to honor our marriage?"

"I think it's a fine idea." Edward glared at Emmet and demanded an explanation.

"Well, it gives you a chance to see the lay of the land. After all, we plan to go to war with these people by summer of next year. It will give us an advantage. And if they try to kill you or Isabella, I shall be there to return the favor. Not that I'm wishful of them trying to kill you," he hastily added before thinking, _not much anyway._

"And your thoughts?"

Jasper tilted his head to one side and momentarily closed his eyes, thinking it over.

"I agree with Emmet. It would be advantageous to wander through the enemy's territory. And if they do try to kill you, it will give us cause to start the war early. It's not as though we aren't ready for it at the moment."

Edward sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to win.

"At least let us rest for a week. It takes a month by horse to arrive at their capital. We just got here," Edward sighed wearily, rubbing his face with one of his hands.

"Of course," Carlisle said cheerfully, as if what they had just discussed wasn't at all important, "But let's head back yes? I should think that you would want to show your wife around."

…

So they spent the week with Edward's family and childhood friends, playing with the children and talking until it felt as if you had known the other person your whole life, not just a few days. But it was finally time to pack, and the next morning they left, along with Emmet, Rosalie, and two squads of guards, for Seshair, capital of Amapi.


	20. Therian Hall

**A/n: Jacob's not really how he should be, but I can't seem to get it right so you'll all have to live.**

Upon arriving at Seshair they were promptly greeted by the king of Amapi, a hardened, older man by the name of William, whose dark eyes followed Edward around with no discernable emotion evident on his features.

They followed him past beautiful homes made of log, feeling revealed riding their horses on an open grass field. Many people came out to see the rivaling royal family, hate in their stance. Edward looked to Bella whose face was especially pale, knuckles white with gripping her reins. Emmet and Rosalie were doing better, keeping their faces in a polite, smiling mask which gave nothing away.

As time passed the houses became closer together until they came upon a huge log castle, two stories high.

"Beautiful…" Bella whispered as her eyes widened with awe. King William glanced back with a slight smile on his lips.

"It is the pride of our country, the first building made on these lands, now occupied by the royal family."

They continued on in silence until the rode to the hostler, who took charge of their horses with a kind smile on his weathered face.

Bella dismounted with the help of Edward, who once was sure that Bella was safe kept his arm around her waist, earning a blush and glare.

They followed the old man on their tour of the castle, seeing his history up on the walls in paintings and on the tables in little trinkets that would have no value outside of Amapi, but inside of Amapi were the country's treasures.

"You must be hungry. Forgive me for not taking you to eat immediately. I got caught up with my eagerness to show you around. This way." William pushed one of the many doors open to reveal a beautiful courtyard, complete with lush gardens and gentle streams. There was one tree in the center, a beautiful, gigantic tree with tables under its shade and others in the sunlight.

Two men had risen when they made their entrance as the others who had occupied the courtyard filed past them out the doors. The two men stopped in front of Bella and Edward and bowed. That was when they noticed plain circlets around their heads. Realizing they were royalty the couple paid their respects, as did Rosalie and Emmet.

"Welcome to Seshair Edward and Isabella of Belliut. I am Samuel, and this is my younger brother Jacob." _They're both attractive,_ Bella noted as she saw Jacob twitch at being addressed as 'younger brother'. She smiled slightly and Jacob quickly looked at her before smiling and bowing again.

"A pleasure to meet you." Bella felt Edward stiffen at her side and looked at him with a questioning look. He shook his head slightly so that their hosts' wouldn't notice and Bella inwardly sighed. _So the fun begins._

…

Later that day there was a banquet held in their honor, which made Edward and Bella scrunch their noses up in their private quarters.

"It seems we won't be allowed to rest after your journey," Edward stated dryly as Bella sighed.

"So it would seem. I just hope that they don't keep us too long or I'm afraid I might be tempted to kill someone." Edward chuckled and stopped her from getting dressed for the banquet.

"We have enough time to…put you in a better mood," he said as they fell to the bed, helping each other take off what little clothes they had managed to put on. Bella immediately straddled him and leaned down to kiss him while slowly moving back and forth.

"I suppose we do." Her voice was husky as they continued on with their love making. It got more intense, and they often switched their positions. Soon their moans filled the air.

…

They barely made it down in time before the banquet began. Disapproving looks were sent their way from Amapian nobles, and sly looks from Rosalie and Emmet. They ate, talked, and danced, showing that being in enemy territory didn't bother them in the least. Nothing had happened that night that had been worth worrying over.

…

Edward was often being called away from Bella so that the nobles could test his knowledge in subtle ways, leaving her bored and lonely. Rosalie and Emmet had soon realized that they weren't particularly needed and had left with a squad made up of Amapian and Belliutian soldiers to browse the country side.

So at first Bella stayed in her rooms, waiting for Edward to return. After few such days she realized that the nobles kept him for as long as possible, making her scowl. The next day when Edward was called away she waited for a few moments before poking her head out the door to see if anyone was there. Then she quietly left her rooms, making her way for the beautiful courtyard she had seen on the first day of her arrival.

No one was there so she closed the door behind her and wandered, reveling in the beauty. The grass was such a vivid green that she decided to lay in it as the sun warmed her face. After a few moments of that she got up and looked at the flowers, noting what kind they were and that most were foreign to her.

Next she followed the streams to a big pond near the wall which had numbers of fish swimming lazily. She giggled as she squatted next to them and watched as some came to the surface to pay their fishy hellos. Again she rose and turned to rest in the shade of the tree when she stopped in her tracks.

There was a man standing in the doorway. Immediately she realized that he blocked her only route out and she casually looked around, as if thinking of something to comment on to the man when in actuality she was looking for possible weapons.

"I see that the Therian Hall has called to you Isabella. Is it not wonderful? Nature within the walls of civilization; a true statement showing that nature and man can survive off of one another, don't you agree?" _The voice is familiar,_ she thought before putting a name to it.

"And how did you know I was here Jacob? Or was it just a chance of luck?"

"Funny story really. I saw you sneaking about the halls and decided to follow you, wanting to see if you had it in for my father or some other dastardly deed. When I realized that you were just coming here, to the hall dedicated to my great grandmother Therian, I left." He chuckled at the blush on her cheeks.

"What brought you back?"

"Well, I know that many men at my father's court are less than respectable, so I decided to see if any men were with you, because women are known to somehow find themselves in the company of countless men with no chaperon or another woman in sight here. However, seeing that you are quite fine," he slowly started inching out the door, "I shall leave you here to enjoy the hall alone."

Bella felt a burst of panic at the images her imagination had conjured with the help of Jacob's stories.

"No! I mean, please, stay and tell me more about your country." Jacob smirked inwardly, thinking, _I've got you now._ On the outside though, he smiled from a noble to another and moved forward slowly until he sat in the grass five feet from her.

"What would you like to know?"

…

So from then on whenever Edward left Bella would sneak to Therian's Hall to find Jacob patiently waiting. They talked of many things, not just of Amapi culture. Some days it was about Jacob's family, other days about Bella's country, Condre. It was peaceful and relaxing, and before she knew it she viewed Jacob as a close friend.

And before _he_ knew it he had fallen in love with a woman who was the enemy.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Ah! I'm so sorry about not updating last weekend, it's just that I had a drill meet for ROTC and I wasn't able to get on the computer because I wasn't home. But, here's a chapter so, yeah. Hope you likey!**

"…I don't understand why he leaves you alone so much," Jacob said as they munched on an Amapi delicacy, a gooey thing wrapped in some sort of leave. It was made of rice and was sweet, but other than that, Isabella had no idea what was in it. She choked on her food before laughing out loud, sun shining on her pale skin.

"It's not as if your nobles give him a choice Jacob. Everyday they draw him away from me," she sighed as she bit into her food.

"It doesn't matter Bella. I wouldn't allow them to draw me away from you!" His voice revealed a hint of outrage, which amused Bella. "Besides," he added on a lighter, playful note, "Someone might try to steal you away."

"Well, seeing as you are one of their royalty, I don't see them having any reason to draw you away, do you?" Bella popped the last bite into her mouth and chewed as Jacob smiled. She had a point. She had also ignored his comment of someone stealing her away.

"Tell me the tale of the exiled princess again Bella."

"You really do love that story don't you? Why? Princess Apstali only had an affair with a foreign dignitary. What is so amusing about that?" _The fact that it can happen is what catches my ear dear Isabella. For I will win you over; if it's the last thing I do._

…

Edward grinned as he walked down the hall towards his rooms, expecting Bella to greet him very warmly indeed. Quickly he opened the door and whipped around, looking for the love of his life.

Except she was nowhere to be found.

…

William of Amapi sighed as he limped with Samuel by his side.

"He seems to be getting annoyed does he not?" Sam inquired of his 'father', a grin on his face.

"This isn't funny Samuel. If he gets any more 'annoyed' we will find ourselves engaged in a war we are not _nearly_ prepared for." Just then Edward pummeled into Sam in his haste to get to some unknown destination.

"Edward?" William cried out in surprise, taking in the appearance of the enraged prince.

"Where is she!"

"Where is who Edward?" Sam had lost his grin, an air of business surrounding him. That just seemed to set Edward off all the more.

"You know _damn_ well of who I ask! _Do not play the fool._"

Both Amapians looked at each other before whispering, "Isabella."

…

"I think I should be leaving for my quarters Jacob. It was a pleasure, yet again." Bella quickly stood and curtsied, eager to rest in her bed. As of late she hadn't been feeling well, constantly emptying her stomach of anything within it.

"Shall I escort you?"

"No, I shall prove to the world that women are capable of walking a few hundred yards to their rooms," she said playfully with a smile on her face.

Just then the hall doors burst open.

…

Edward seethed as he walked quickly with Bella towards their rooms, his hand heavy on her arm. She often stumbled over her own two feet, but Edward would give her no mercy. When they got into the room he slammed the door shut with his free hand before shoving Bella onto the bed with so much force that her body broke free from its contact with the bed for a few seconds. Her hair was splayed around her and tears were streaking down her cheeks.

"What were you _thinking? _Don't you realize that they are the reason we are married? We are married to get rid of them, not to be on friendly terms with them! What possessed you-,"

"_You weren't here!_"

"So you automatically go to the next man like a common whore!"

"I was lonely!"

Edward couldn't believe the audacity of the woman. He was sorely tempted to strike her beautiful face, to knock sense into her. Instead he took a calming breath and tried to control his voice as he said, "What did you two talk about, hm? Or did you even talk at all?"

"Do you really have so little faith in me?"

"Answer the question Isabella!"

"We talked about our countries."

"You. Talked. About. Belliut. To. Him?" His sentence was halting as his rage was feed like a fire is fed kindling.

"_Our _countries. Belliut is _your_ country. I am from Condre, he is from Amapi, and you are from Belliut. Our focus was each other, to distract me."

Edward calmed at the thought that Bella did not find Belliut her country, but his. He sighed as he realized that the look of hurt on her face was his own doing. He couldn't charge and challenge the person who had offended her because that person was he. So he could do nothing but apologize while being strict with her.

"Bella, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. It's just that this will surely get around fast. A royal, _married,_ princess from a rivaling country alone with the younger prince? It is scandalous, and all empires live off of gossip, which you have just given. You must be more careful, more aware of your position as future queen of Belliut. Your reputation is at risk by your own hand Bella."

She nodded silently before getting up from the bed and undressing. Edward came up behind her and lightly put his hands on her shoulders but quickly drew them back when he saw her flinch at his touch. A feeling of dread crept into his heart but he stepped away from her and undressed also before climbing into bed, watching as she settled beside him.

"Bella-,"

"Goodnight."

She turned so her back was to him and listened as his breathing deepened. When she thought it was safe, she rolled over so that she could smoothly climb over him and nestle into his arms since he had put his back to her as well. Her eyes closed but before she fell into oblivion she felt his lips caress her hair and heard him whisper a soft, "I love you."

…

"I refuse to meet with you and your nobles William. I am obliged to spend time with my wife, which is what I plan to do. We will meet on a later date." With that Edward quietly closed the door, much to William's amusement. He shrugged however, and limped away, a plan already concocting in his head.

…

They had already been there for a month before Bella had the courage to pull Edward aside and tell him what she had been guessing at since the day she got caught in the Therian Hall with Jacob.

"Edward, I think I'm pregnant."

**A/n: Not the bestest chapter, but whatever.**


	22. Collapse

**A/n: I'm updating-I know, it's a uber surprise-but I had no homework and I had already written the chapter in a notebook during ROTC, so yeah. Here it is. Oh, but don't expect this often. ;)**

Edward met Bella's comment, or rather statement, with shocked silence.

"You're-,"

"Pregnant. Yes. I've been suspicious and my mood swings, morning sickness, and strange food cravings have confirmed it."

Edward swooped Bella up into his strong arms and claimed her mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck. He guided them to a wall in their room and pushed her against it to help him keep her up, since her legs had wound themselves around Edward's hips. He left a trail of kisses from her lips to her bosom, managing to ask in between, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said in something that sounded between a moan and a growl.

He licked the top of her breasts, savoring her sounds of pleasure and the somehow erotic taste of salt. He grinned at Bella wolfishly before undoing her dress and laughing, "Then it calls for celebration."

…

After four bouts of 'celebration', they rested in each others arms, breathing deeply. Bella's eyes then began to drift shut and Edward took the opportunity to gently kiss her bare shoulder and whisper, "Rest now love," with a, "And thank you," following soon after on sleeping ears. Edward propped himself up on his side before tracing feather light circles on Bella's bare, beautiful white skin. His happy thoughts traveled to his murdered son, Daniel, and a conversation they had had.

"_Papa?"_

"_Yes Daniel?"_

"_Is Bella going to be your new wife?" Edward had glanced at the little boy with a look of confusion._

"_Be-oh, you mean Isabella. Yes, she is to be my new wife." Edward had waited for a reply for quite a while, but luckily everyone had seen that he was talking to his son and had left them alone._

"_I like her." Edward had smiled and so had Daniel, although he had quickly gone somber._

"_Is she to be my new mama?"_

"_No. Your mother right now will always be your mother. Isabella is just my new wife." Daniel had looked disappointed._

"_Whatever is the matter?"_

"_I wanted Bella to be my mama."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_She pays attention to me. She plays with me, always smiles at me, and gives me hugs all the time."_

_Daniel had been ashamed at telling Edward so much and had run off, his father trailing behind. When he rounded a corner he quickly back tracked, only allowing his head around. He had watched as his little Daniel had flung himself at Bella's legs. He had expected her smile to disappear once Daniel's face had been hidden in her skirts, but it did the opposite, widening to the brink of making her look insane._

"_Did you want to play Daniel?" His boy had nodded while taking Bella's hand, allowing himself to be lead to the hills. Edward had followed and had been awed by the way Bella treated Daniel, nothing like his own, _real_, mother treated him._

Edward smiled down at his sleeping, pregnant wife, knowing she would make a grand mother. The thought comforted him enough to a peaceful sleep.

…

"You really must come on a hunt with us. We will be heading into one of the bigger forests to the north to catch one of our famed mountain lions."

"I really shouldn't," started Edward, knowing that Bella was due at anytime, seeing as the monthes had flown by. It was already March and they had almost been her a year.

"You should! It will be great sport," supplies one of the rowdier nobles, earning looks of distaste from his fellows.

"I-,"

"Lady Isabella will be fine, I assure you. We shall be back in time for the birth of your heir."

Edward saw no way to refuse without adding insult, so reluctantly he agreed.

…

"I don't like it." Bella sat on their bed as Edward packed a few things in a saddlebag.

"And you think I do? However, I have no choice. I must go hunt with them. You know how it goes with such things Bella."

"Surely they can wait until after our child's birth?" She asked in disbelief.

"Apparently not, I'm afraid. I promise to be back as soon as is possible love."

"When do you leave?"

"On the morrow."

"Oh, please Edward! I do not want you to leave."

"Stop. You know I've no say in this."

As he continues his packing, Bella stood and walked to their window as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

Deep inside, she knew that the hunting trip was a bad idea.

…

Five days after Edward's departure, Bella went into labor. Many hours passed before the baby was born, and Bella wasn't even able to hold the poor crying thing for exhaustion took her over.

"Move her before she wakes," Jacob said calmly as he eyed the baby boy with mild distaste.

"And leave the child behind to be taken care of. I want her to get no thoughts of _him_."

…

It had been ten days since he had reluctantly left Bella's side, and despite his brave face, he was worried for her. He knew that she wouldn't eat properly if he wasn't there to drill it into her mind. Once the castle was in sight he urged his horse into a fast gallop, leaving the hunting party behind to voice encouraging statements.

William sighed in self disappointment, ashamed at his lack of self control.

…

"Where is Isabella?"

He quickly scanned the room for the third time before turning his penetrating gaze to the poor wet nurse. Tears in her pretty brown eyes, she held the baby out and shook her head slowly, her thick braid thumping into her back.

"Where is she?" Already on the inside he is collapsing, guessing her fate.

"Isabella has died, Edward." He whirled on the voice, the urge to kill evident in his gaze.

"Jacob," he seethed. "What have you done with her?"

"Are you deaf man? I just said that your wife died. My regrets for being the messenger."

His face contradicted his words and Edward couldn't help himself.

He attacked.


	23. Author's note: Important

Hello all. This is an Author's note.

Message - Okay haven't updated for like, five months because I've been grounded. I'm going to be grounded for like two more months for sure, more since I failed a class. Me and my friend (who's writing this message now) are figuring out a way to work past this. She's gonna tell me where I left off, then I'll hand write it so it can be updated. Sorry!

I'll update soon - real soon.

*The friend writing this (Me). Well I'm Eezled at your service. You'll be able to enjoy Isabella of Condre once more very soon.


	24. Awaken

**A/n: Hey guys! I finally have computer privileges back! Whoot! So, I figured the first thing I should do is update for all my reviewers out there. So here it is. Enjoy...no really, please enjoy.**

She awoke alone in a dark, well furnished room.

"Hello?" No answer. Bella propped herself up on an elbow and rubbed a temple. She wasn't feeling good at all after-she gasped.

_Where is my child?_

…

Although Jacob knew that pretending Bella died in child-birth literally killed the man before him, he was unwilling to take blows for it; therefore he punched Edward in the face. Edward retaliated with a kick to the gut and more blows, painful blows.

"Edward!" Jacob yelled as his nose was broken.

"You killed her! She begged and begged, and where did my listening to your father get me? It got me stuck alone in this bloody, twisted world. The love of my life, gone. My newborn child, gone. It was a part of some cynical plan of yours wasn't it? You want this war to happen? It. Will." During the speech Edward was still beating Jacob to a bloody pulp, his grief fuelling his actions. He abruptly stopped and walked away, tears falling freely. Jacob was appalled; out of the whole fight, he'd only landed a few blows, and not very good ones at that.

During the whole ordeal, the innocent little nursemaid had disappeared…

…

_Knock, knock, knock._

Bella's eyes fluttered.

"Come in," she called weakly, hiding her pain and rage, guessing that it was Jacob come to comfort her on the loss of her child and husband. Instead however it was a pretty young woman who walked forward and dropped into a curtsy. Then she stood and looked around warily before beginning to pick Bella up off the bed.

"Milady, please, we must hurry. He leaves for Belliut shortly."

"I care not if Jacob leaves for Belliut. Does he expect me to see him off? I refuse. I adamantly refuse." Despite the refusal, the little nursemaid picked Bella up and swiftly left the room. If Bella had been eating properly and hadn't sunken into a deep depression, not only would she have put up a fight, she would have been too heavy. Now however , she was all too manageable and too wishful of death to care that a stranger was whisking her away.

"Soon milady, soon you will rejoin your loved ones."

_Ah, I see,_ Bella thought with a quirk of her mouth, _she's been sent to kill me. Damn that Jacob to Hell for getting rid of my Edward! _But soon she would rejoin her Edward.

"Yes…soon, Edward, soon…" she crooned, giving the woman holding her, May, the shivers. To her, it sounded like a promise of death.

…

Someone was knocking at the door, but Edward was too busy packing to take the time to answer it. Therefore he was immensely surprised when it was flung open, revealing a native girl carrying a shockingly pale woman in a thin white dress.

"I am busy at the moment. Who are you, and what right have you to barge into my rooms?" He demanded, seeing the girl gulp and her eyes widen. He knew that his grief made his face sharper than it already was, and his hair was sticking up at all angles because he kept grasping at it, pulling at it to try and focus on something besides his now dead Bella.

The woman in the girl's arms stirred weakly. She was softly repeating, "I hear him, I hear him, I hear him," over and over again.

"My lord, I have gone against the wishes of Prince Jacob to return what is rightfully yours." She walked further into the room and shut the door with her foot. Edward edged towards his sheathed sword, even though he knew he could take the girl with his bare hands. It annoyed him that she was speaking in riddles. Didn't he have enough on his mind?

"Are you offering me to Lord Death child? Please hurry. I miss them both so much…so much…" The woman burst into tears, and sobs filled the air. Edward's eyes widened and he took a step forward, not daring to believe. That voice…could it truly be?

"Give her to me," he demanded, which May did gladly. The immediate softness in his eyes as he saw his wife shook May, for his eyes shifted from the madness of grief to the madness of love. May wasn't sure which frightened her more.

"Isabella, my love, my sweet, sweet love, shush now, I am here…I am here…" he crooned to her softly until she calmed and opened her swollen eyes. A breath-taking smile formed on her lips and she began to cry in earnest again.

"Edward," she whispered with such implication that May felt like an intruder, as if she had walking in on their love-making.

"Bella." He walked to his bed, sat, and cuddled her. She burrowed lovingly against his chest.

May left again, but returned shortly after with their child. When Bella saw May she smiled, and May herself felt an attraction to the woman, even though her preference was men. She was beautiful.

"Are you the one who delivered me to death?"

"Death, milady? You are very much alive." May placed the child by Edward, staring anxiously at Bella.

"I can't be," she laughed, patting Edward's knee and looking into his face, "for if I was, I wouldn't be with my Edward and our child."

Edward's brow furrowed. She thought herself dead? What exactly had that mongrel told her?

"Isabella, why in Heaven's name would you be dead?"

"Because you and Daniel are. How else would I be talking to you?"

"Bella, I never died. I was told you died in labor, along with our child, Daniel you say? Fitting…the point is though, that you supposedly died."

"I am dead."

Edward gave an exasperated sigh and ruffled his hair more.

"You are not."

"If it pleases milord and lady, Jacob lied to both you about who was alive and dead and whatnot. You're both very much alive, and are both very much in trouble. Along with myself of course. I wasn't supposed to bring you two together again. Prince Jacob wanted Bella to himself, so he plotted to get the child and Edward out of the picture. The war that would be the outcome? It meant nothing to him as long as he could have what he wanted."

"That lying little cur! I will drive him down the edge of my sword and put his head on the end of a spike and gallop through his country with it!"

"I'm not dead? Not even a little?" Bella was so confused.

"Being a little dead would mean you are completely dead milady," May said kindly.

"Oh, but this is wonderful! We can raise little Daniel!"

"First you have to go to Belliut-immediately. The prince must have noticed Milady's absence by now."

"Of course," Bella said breathlessly, secretly plotting on how to kill her 'friend' Jacob before she left.

…

"Where is she? _Where is she?_" Jacob screamed as he became a storm, tearing through the palace looking for Isabella. The serfs cowered before him until he stopped before one and leaned down menacingly in his face. His voice was now sickly-sweet, his eyes burning in rage.

"The little nursemaid, May was it? Does anyone know where she might be?"

His comment was met with silence, but it confirmed his suspicion. The little wench started this.

…

"Will you be fine here? You betrayed your prince May." Bella was concerned for her new friend, but May smiled at her and looked over her shoulder, seeking the danger she knew was coming.

"I shall be fine milady. Please, you must hurry and leave. The prince will be searching for you now," _And me, _she thought with an awful lurch of her heart.

"You're welcome to Belliut at any time little May," Edward began, taking off a ring from his finger, "Just present this to any guard you see, and he will be honor bound to escort you to me. Take care, God bless. I can't repay you enough." He smiled down at her before galloping off, Bella clutching his waist, looking back at her with worried eyes. Daniel was being held by a guard, asleep once again.

_A good baby that one,_ May thought with a smile as she put the ring on her thumb finger. _Now to find a place I can hide for the night…_

Of course, we all know May had no chance of hiding from the enraged Jacob. But May could dream, even if the dream was just that, a dream…


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n: Sorry it took so long! Here it is though.**

_This man will die a horrible death. I will…see…to…_

May panted as she lay on the ground in a puddle of her own blood, struggling to keep a tiny grasp on life. Even with death so near, she mocked the man before her by smiling weakly, mocked him by the look of fire in her eyes.

"Where is she?"

_Does he really expect me to answer him? I can barely breath, much less talk. And where else would she be but at Belliut? If only everyone knew what a moron he was._

"Answer me this instant wench!"

_Oh, because insulting me will be the ticket._

May let her eyes shut which is what they had been wanting to do for quite a while, let her breathing slow dramatically because really, what was the point? At least she wasn't talking to him. That was a bonus to her, the last good deed before death.

"I swear to God little May, I will kill you _very_ painfully if you do not answer me."

_Seeing as I am already dying, that doesn't have quite the purchase you were looking for Prince Moron._

"You think this hurts? Look carefully. Open your eyes!"

May did so without thinking and she watch the sword plunge into her breast.

_He has a lot to learn about pain, _was May's last thought before she was killed. Jacob observed the dead May with a hideous smile on his face, then noticed a ring on her finger. Slowly he bent down to retrieve it, a curious glint to his otherwise malicious eyes. Looking at it closely, he noticed a crest on it.

The crest of the royal Belliut family.

…

When they arrived, Bella and Edward were assaulted by their family and friends. Neither was in the mood however, and retreated into their quarters with little Daniel in Edward's arms. They were both still thinking of what Jacob had done and how he would dearly pay.

"I must tell Carlisle about our…misadventure in Amapi. Will you be fine on your own?" Edward looked at Bella who sighed as she took Daniel in her arms. She nuzzled him then looked at her husband.

"I will be fine, go and tell Carlisle, and let us hope that the war that will ensue will not be too costly."

"I'll be back soon my love," Edward said as he departed, gently closing the door and walking to his father's rooms. With each step his features became sharper, crueler, and deadlier. There was hell to pay for what Jacob had done to him, and Edward meant to collect.

Arriving at the rooms, he knocked then opened the doors, seeing Carlisle look up in surprise, then alarm.

"Edward what—" Edward's eyes narrowed as he stared at his father.

"We go to war."

…

"Jacob you cannot go into Belliut unaccompanied, no matter how much you lust for their crowned prince's wife. I shall go with you," Sam said, looking at Jacob with unemotional black eyes. Jacob just grinned.

"But if you come I can't get into their stronghold. This ring is only good for one person after all."

William looked at his son and cringed. He had a crazed look in his eye as he unconsciously twiddled with the ring that would be his downfall. That he would risk everything for a rival country's future queen gave proof that the boy was a walking liability. As it was, William was sure that he was about to go into war with his two most powerful rivals.

All for the lust of his son.

"Let him go alone Samuel. He won't listen to reason, as he has proved over and over again. Let him go to his downfall alone."

"But—" Samuel began, eyebrows furrowed. William cut him off.

"Let him go alone. Perhaps he can finish off the royal family for us, though I highly doubt it. Either way, it is his decision to go, his decision to die. Let him go."

"And finally one of them sees reason," Jacob murmured, smiling at his father. He did indeed intend to finish off the royal family, all besides his lovely Bella. Of course he knew that she would be adamant against being left alone with him after everything was said and done, but she would warm up to him again. After she got over the fact that he killed her new family, especially that brat that she whelped.

She would come around.

…

Looking at Belliut's capital, Jacob felt that it would be easy to find Bella. Of course she would be situated in the biggest cabin of all with the rest of Belliut's royals. Where else would she be?

Jacob smiled and walked around, not knowing that a little blond followed him diligently, eyeing him with hopeful blue eyes.

…

Jessica of Banfea watched the obvious Amapian skulk around, looking about him as if expecting to come across his prey at any moment. Jessica came upon him and he whirled, a knife to her throat and a hand in her hair, pulling her head back.

"Do not fear Amapian, I wish to make an alliance with you. I figure you're after the royal family. I too, wish for their death. Perhaps we could help each other?"

And after taking him back to her cabin and discussing it with him they reached an agreement.

They would both get what they wished: Jacob would get Bella after killing the rest of her new family, and Jessica would get Bella's death after betraying Jacob.

Everyone won…besides the people who died.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: …Nice to be back. And I saw 'Vampires Suck'. It was…**_**interesting.**_

"Samuel, you have to go to Paclaghan, negotiate with their king. Your fool of a brother will ruin everything for lust," William said in disgust, drumming his fingers against his modest throne. Having to negotiate with his rivals made William cringe, but he knew there was no way that his country would be prepared for war, whereas Belliut and Condre had been prepared for months. William struck his throne with a giant fist. Damn that boy!

"But father, surely you mean to fight?" Samuel asked, his eyes cool and level as he watched William lose his cool. Of course Samuel understood, but that didn't mean that he had to enjoy the show.

"_Fight?_ We cannot, boy. We would lose within the first week. Our smithies haven't even begun to reach the quota that we would need to outfit even a fifth of our able men, let alone all of them. No, there's no way except trying for a shaky peace. Damn him!"

"I understand. When do I leave?"

"Now." William watched his son bow and briskly walk from the room, slowly drumming his fingers all the while.

…

"…And then a little maid brought them both to me and we fled." Edward sighed as he finished his recount of what had happened, running his fingers through his hair.

"And the maid?" Carlisle asked, wondering if she had been used as a spy for Amapi. Edward wouldn't suspect her, especially if she had saved his wife and son.

"She left us at the crossroads. She said that she could take care of herself, and I gave her a crested ring as thanks."

"And you don't think she would betray you?"

Edward looked at his father with furrowed brows.

"She risked everything to give me back my love and my son. She's getting hunted down right now."

"Yes, well, back to our war plans. Now Amapi has a weakened border…"

…

Jacob followed the little blond woman in front of him, wary and watchful of his surroundings, a knife tightly clutched in his hand. She was leading him deeper and deeper into the forest, closer and closer to his heart's desire.

They arrived at a lonely cabin, a light illuminating one of its windows. A silhouette passed by, a bulge in its arms. Jacob jerked forward, but Jessica held him back, viciously whispering, "Not yet! Edward isn't with her; he's talking to his father about something, most likely you. Stop and watch."

Jacob struggled with himself, wanting to run forward and steal his Bella away now, but holding back to watch her play with her brat of a son, watch the brilliant smile that played on her lips.

Jessica watched her ally through it all, saw his eyes flinch at the sight of Isabella's son, and fixate on Isabella herself. She realized that it would be extremely tough to kill Isabella with Jacob there, so difficult in fact, that perhaps it would be better to just kill the bitch and her family herself.

Jessica sighed and crossed her arms as she mentally shook her head. She couldn't do this job alone. Edward and his family were too strong for a frail little female. Leave that to the Amapian. Jessica suddenly grinned, and turned her attention to the window. Perhaps Jacob would die in the process, killing two birds with one stone.

Jessica sure hoped so.

…

Bella smiled down at her son as she moved about her cabin, laughing when she heard him make his little happy gurgling baby noises. He watched her with cheerful green eyes, tufts of dark brown hair standing at odd angles. Her good mood vanished when she thought of her new enemy Jacob. That he could put her through all of that because…well, she didn't know why he put her through hell, but she did know that it was wrong and that there were going to be serious consequences to his decision.

She vehemently hoped that he would be hurt learning his lesson.

Perhaps an arrow in the heart, or a war hammer to the head. Anything really, would be satisfying in Bella's terms. As she watched her baby son wiggle her heart hardened, and she silently vowed to herself that she would kill Jacob if she saw him again. She wouldn't do it for herself, but to keep her baby safe.

She couldn't keep the other Daniel safe, but she would sure as hell keep this one alive. She had to. Already she knew that if something happened to him she would never be the same again.

Never. Ever.

…

Edward barely listened as Carlisle explained the battle plan and the positioning of their troops, thinking of how great was his desire to be with his beautiful wife and baby boy. Carlisle had to repeat a question twice before Edward deigned to answer.

Seeing that his son was preoccupied, Carlisle deemed that they had done enough for now and bade him to go home. Edward left without a word, leaving his father smiling behind him. Carlisle also wished to see his own wife, and left to find his Esme.

…

Jacob growled as he watched his rival come into view, snarled as he saw how easily he was welcomed into Bella's arms. How he wished it was he who was in that man's place! Feeling a tap on his arm he looked down at the blond, Jessica he silently reminded himself, and listened to what she had to say. Slowly, Jacob grinned, earning the same from the little woman before him.

If she weren't so obviously insane, she would be compelling.

…

Carlisle was disturbed from his wife by a guard with an Amapian man behind him. Carlisle pasted a smile on his face, his eyes cold and calculating.

"And what is the meaning of this?" The guard looked at his king and explained that the man had a crested ring, and that per orders he had brought him to Carlisle. Said man then looked at the mysterious visitor and demanded an answer. The man smiled and pulled his hood back, letting black eyes peer out of a tanned face framed by black hair.

"I've news concerning the maid May, sire," Jacob said as he did a slight bow.

Carlisle nodded and ordered the guard to retrieve Edward, who immediately left his unknowing king with a rivaling country's prince.

Jacob mentally laughed; everything was going according to plan.


End file.
